Una típica historia de amor
by Kaamilah
Summary: Disclaimer: Es como una típica historia de amor hollywoodense, dos chicos son amigos de niñez, se enamoran pero hay millón de obstáculos para  que su relación concrete. Esa es la historia de Harry y draco.   Hecho para el Mini Bang del drarrython Team AU!


**Titulo: Una típica historia de amor.****  
><strong>**Fanwork: fic****  
><strong>**Autora: Kaamilah****  
><strong>**Team: AU!****  
><strong>**Beta: (no es de ningún equipo afuera :D)****  
><strong>**Rate: N-17****  
><strong>**Disclaimer: Es como una típica historia de amor hollywoodense, dos chicos son amigos de niñez, se enamoran pero hay millón de obstáculos para que su relación concrete. Esa es la historia de Harry y draco. ****  
><strong>**Notas de Autor: advertencias pues… Fluffy (muchisimo), algo de angst. Un patético intento de porn y dulzura para que de un coma diabético. **

No mira hacia atrás, se dice mentalmente – un millón de veces- que no siente celos. Mira hacia el cielo nuboso de Londres. Mira a cualquier lado en donde no esté Draco Malfoy. El piso en el cual está parado es de lo más interesante con sus manchas de aceite y sus pegotes de goma de mascar derretidos.

Le gruñe el estomago, se toca su blando y carnoso vientre tal como lo haría una vil embarazada y pues él no estaba embarazado –soltó una risita por la estúpida comparación- estaba muy pero muy gordo. Él lo sabía pero sus padres creían que diciéndole que se veía guapo o que algún día se pegaría un estirón que lo convertiría de un patito feo a un cisne _con lentes_ le subían su escaso ánimo. Pues no, no era así_. _Le hacía sentirse más patético de lo que ya era.

No quiere acordarse de eso y en un momento a otro decide sacar su MP3 y sus audífonos color _sapo en escabeche _–Draco nunca ha dejado de molestarle con ello- su cabeza se mueve divertida, siempre pensó es que era porque sentía celos de compartirle con Ginny. La hermanita de Ron y su ex-novia.

No es que se lo haya dicho. Le conoce lo vengativo y orgulloso que es. Prefiere guardárselo. No quiere sufrir represalias por parte de su mejor amigo.

No sabía el porqué aun seguía siendo amigo del popular Draco Malfoy. Eran tan diferentes, tan opuestos… que no tenía idea alguna del por qué. Aunque… eran amigos desde el kindergarten y sus padres eran conocidos e incluso iban a fiestas entre ellos. Pero eso no venia para nada al caso. Un resoplido divertido salió de sus resecos labios trato de lamérselos pero sabe que se los reseca mas, aguanto como pudo la tentación.

Son amigos desde que Draco era un bravucón que le gustaba meterse con otros niños para que los otros no le molestaran con su cara de niña y su bonito pelo rubio. Aun sigue siendo así pero la diferencia es que nadie se mete con el _ metrosexual _ de su amigo. –sigue siendo un bravucón aunque lo niegue-. Nunca le insulto, nunca se mofo de alguna forma no amistosa –era mucho pedir para el otro no burlarse de los otros-. Era algo así como de su propiedad, nadie osaba meterse con él, con el protegido y mejor amigo de Draco Malfoy, nadie. Ni curiosamente tampoco sus novias. Nadie podía quitarle su tiempo con él.

Frunció el entrecejo.

Pero si Draco podía hacerle esperar y hacerle perder su seudo valioso tiempo. Se enojaría pero ya no puede se acostumbro a esas acciones típicas y ególatras de su amigo. Decide esperar un poco más a ver qué pasa. No es que sea un mirón, todo había que decirlo en este loco, loco mundo.

De un momento a otro su decisión anterior se esfumo de la nada cuando un maullido de placer por parte de la nueva conquista de su mujeriego amigo se escucho fuertemente acompañado de susurros excitados. Puede que sea su amigo, que le tenga más lealtad que Ron a los _Chuddley Cannons_, pero hay un límite y ese ya fue propasado muchas veces por ese rubio prepotente.

Se va de ahí sin ganas de montar una escena – a quien quiere mentir, su reina del drama interior le ruega por salir y gritarle un par de cosas al Malfoy egocéntrico que le toco como amigo- pero respira hondo y prefiriendo mantener la pequeña línea de tregua en paz, sin que le tilden; miren como bicho raro gordo e histéricopor el resto de su vida pública.

Su varita vibra al contacto con su mano. Siente la magia fluir por su rollizo cuerpo y se va alejando; una y otra vez mas de la circunstancial pareja. Encuentra un despoblado y sucio callejón. Perfecto. Y piensa en aparecer calles más arriba de lo que queda su casa. No quiere que sospechen de qué ocupa una varita no registrada por el ministerio, que para más inri se la dio Draco hacia unos meses para su _aniversario _11° de su laboriosa y antigua amistad. Draco siempre hablaba de que estaba con el por lastima pero de los detalles siempre estaba preocupado, a él se le olvidaba todo el tiempo. A pesar de las recriminaciones del rubio. Todos se burlaban diciendo que parecían un viejo matrimonio.

Se imagina a su madre.

Le da escalofríos de solo imaginarse los ojos verdes idénticos a los suyos de su madre furiosos. Ama a esa mujer como a ninguna otra pero da miedo cuando está colérica.

Pero no le importa mucho en ese momento; además de que ama explorar Londres, caminar y poder pensar tranquilamente por sus verdes parques y sus juegos metálicos. También adora los jardines del lugar en donde viven sus tíos pero son demasiado clasistas para su gusto. Menos que Draco pero sin su misma elegancia frígida e innata. – y tampoco tenían sus pavos reales blancos le da risa imaginárselos, recuerda lo vergonzoso que fue cuando riéndose muy fuertemente se encontraba detrás de él, el padre estirado de su amigo. No lo pudo evitar las carcajadas que soltó y el padre de su amigo después de eso lo tildo casi como enfermo mental-.

Piensa en llamar a Mione para ir al nuevo Starbucks que inauguraron a cuadras de su casa. Sabe que debe sacarla de sus estudios y de su piano. Que tienen 17 años por Dios, Merlín ó lo que sea necesitan divertirse que después la vida los mata lenta y aburridamente cuando comienzan a ser adultos. Quizás le convenza si le dice que Ron ira con ellos. Una risita brota de sus labios. _Esos tortolitos_. Siempre mintiendo sobre sus sentimientos compartidos y cuanto se quieren; _par de idiotas testarudos. _

Para en un momento quedándose con su celular en mano. No alcanza a marcar el número de su mejor amiga. Una revelación le llega a su cabeza, con un poco cuidado corte de cabello cubriéndola.

Sus relaciones anteriores no han sido mejores que la de aquellos dos. Todas terminan con que él no siente lo mismo, que falta algo, que hay algo que no permite que la relación fluya. Y frustrado analiza, busca cualquier excusa que les dé la razón a las chicas ó incluso a él. No había nadie antes que ellas, tampoco el cariño les faltaba. Suspira avergonzado y apenado. Las respetaba hasta el risible punto de no tener _ninguna acción _con ellas.

Pero…

Si tenía que decir la verdad es que él era uno de los patéticos soñadores que buscan tenerlo con su verdadero amor y todas esas patrañas. Y en lo más profundo pensaba que era por culpa de su rellena figura pero eso no se lo decía a nadie. Según Draco daba pena así que mejor mantenérselo guardadito para sí. Que daba más vergüenza que la _comadreja_ con sus bailes ridículos tratando de _conquistar _a Mione. Su amigo no podía ser más ególatra; no porque fuera un sexopata él tenía que serlo también suspiraba irritado y negando lentamente.

No puede seguir con esos pensamientos tan de novela romántica y enredarse más mentalmente –como siempre lo hace- cuando de la nada una fina llovizna comienza a caer encima de él y a su alrededor, debió darse cuenta del repentino cielo nublado y del fuerte viento que le helo hasta los huesos pero no, estaba preocupado de sus fallidas relaciones. Trata de taparse con su fina capucha de su chaqueta _idiota _ no impermeable. No le resulto su pelo húmedo le tapa su rostro y se pega a sus mejillas, las siente congeladas y duda que alguna vez las pueda volver a mover, comienza a caminar más y más rápido dándose vueltas por las frías y grisáceas calles de Londres poco a poco salió de su ensoñación al darse cuenta que caminando por las lluviosas calles finalmente se había alejado del barrio residencial en donde viven los magos en la Londres Muggle y de paso de sus padres.

En un lugar totalmente desconocido.

Ya pensaría que hacer con su reprimenda total no había nada que le pudieran quitar más que su pequeña libertad antes de volver a su escuela pública de magia.

Decidió que no importaría mucho si disfrutaba de la vista dado que estaba allí, con una sonrisa temblando en sus fríos labios. Camino sin parar viendo las vitrinas de las tiendas de lo que parecía ser el barrio bohemio. Era hermoso todo multicolor y único. Un intenso y delicioso olor a café le dejo con la boca salivando y con ganas de tomarse uno hirviendo, se froto las manos deseoso acompañado de su olvidado estomago hambriento gruñendo ruidosamente.

Busca la indicada entre varias y la encuentra; no es _Starbucks_ pero realmente se ve acogedora y maravillosa. Entra tímidamente es luminosa y acogedora. Los cojines en donde se tira de forma poco educada son una delicia para su trasero maltratado por tanto caminar; sus pies resentidos y chapoteantes dentro de sus _converse _grises también lo agradecen. Ve mientras se acomoda en el blando material que es un café literario, cree que quizás lo sea por los muchos libros que hay dentro y porque la mayoría de la gente estaba leyendo."Gran observación" pensó divertido.

Se sienta un rato disfrutando de su cojín moldeado perfectamente a su retaguardia hasta que una joven quizás con un poco más edad que él le pregunta si desea servirse algo lo dice con voz calmada y con una dulce sonrisa. Le gusta su cabello rubio más dorado que el de su _adorable _amigo, además olía a flores, inspiro profundo el delicado aroma impregno en cada fibra y cree que hasta en su persona en cabalidad estaba fijada la esencia floral. Ni la mejor magia podría igualar su aroma pensó enamoradizo.

Nervioso y repentinamente tímido fijo su mirada en la lista de precios palpándose secretamente para ver si tenía dinero y cuando escucho el choque metálico eligió rápidamente un _chocolatta _para no hacerla esperar más. Ella se aleja y se relaja en su lugar trata de no sentirse menospreciado por sus rollizas carnes pero no puede, esta ya dentro de él aun así guarda la ilusión de que esta chica le tome en cuenta de verdad. Juega con sus manos temblando de la emoción.

Percibe una leve música le parece conocida quizás es porque sus dedos se movieron perfectamente al compas de la melodía copiando la cadencia –más bien de la batería- ayudándose de su agilidad para los ritmos. _"__The scars of your love remind me of us, __they keep me thinking that we almost had it all__, __the scars of your love__…__". _Se dejo sumergir por la canción buscando el ritmo correcto, ya no tiene frio a pesar de mantenerse con su grueso pelo negro dando húmedos toques a su cara y con toda su ropa goteando el agua sucia de lluvia. Le gusta mucho la letra de esa canción porque era muy diferente a su personalidad.

Tan complaciente y nunca luchando por lo que quería. Siempre quedándose callado. En cambio la letra hablaba de que lucharía contra el desamor y sobreviviría. Adele era magnifica.

Un espeso olor a chocolate le deja con su estomago dando gruñidos de hambre busca la fuente y está al frente suyo soltando un delicioso vapor. La chica le sonríe y le roza el hombro con su suave pelo del color del sol de verano.

Deja una efímera estela de perfume en el aire.

Ella se va moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la canción y tarareándola suavemente.

_**Cree que se enamoro.**_

El mundo transitivamente le parece más alegre aun con la fuerte tormenta allí afuera. Más rosa y una risita boba acompaña a sus asombrados ojos. El café sabe mejor que nunca y la música era perfecta. Quiere escribir eso en su portátil. Incluso _casi_ llega a olvidarse de la mala experiencia de Draco y su cita. _Acompañándoles y haciendo el ridículo. _¡le había correspondido!

No siente como su celular vibra con una llamada del nombrado y su varita brilla desesperada buscando a su hermana. Bebe el delicioso café observando a la bella chica quien le guiña el ojo suavemente. Deja una granpropina y se marcha feliz ni el discurso furioso de su madre le arruina el día. Ni se acuerda de Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Comienza a frecuentar más seguido a esa cafetería que es muy buena a pesar de no ser conocida por muchos. <em>El nido de Nagini<em>; es dirigida por el padre de la preciosa camarera. Que diciendo la verdad es totalmente diferente a su padre. Y su madre… le da un escalofrió en solo pensar en ella.

La bellísima chica tenía un nombre igual de precioso que ella porque en realidad… su familia era lo mar de rara.

Nagini.

Era bastante exótico el nombre, pero era una luz entre tanta rareza de la familia de esta. Toda oscura y _gótica. _Cree que tienen conexiones con magos oscuros. Especialmente el padre de esta. Tom Riddle tenía cara de serpiente. Ella le conto que antes era bastante guapo pero que en un accidente que aun no le aclaran sus padres le quedo la cara así plana y sin nariz.

y eso le asustaba bastante a pesar de que él era un mago y con su desaparecido mejor amigo se escabullían frecuentemente al callejón más peligroso y bizarro del callejón _Diagon _a sentir correr la adrenalina de ser pillados en pleno por su padrino auror y que hacia su vigilia allí mismo.

Como decía Draco con una sonrisa feroz. Más y mejor que tener sexo drogado y con muchas zorras, después sonría divertido y negaba diciendo que era mejor el sexo y se burlaba de él diciendo "que lastima que tu todavía no entras al club". Y una risa más fuerte se escuchaba seguida de un "auhhh no tienes que pegarme por tus celos chico monja".

* * *

><p>Comenzaron a juntarse a afueras de la mirada vigilantes de sus padres y la de sus amigos.<p>

En ese momento se encontraban en un parque en la periferia de Londres cerca de los campos y del frio invierno. Nagini llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco y con su melena brillante trenzada; bueno… él iba vestido como siempre. Eso si trato de arreglarse su revoltijo oscuro pero le gano, como todo el tiempo lo iba haciendo y eligió algo que su _un poco notable_ barriga le permitiera verse bien para ella.

Camina atrás de ella, observándola todo el tiempo y conversando animoso.

Adora sus delicados y finos movimientos al andar. Era segura y orgullosa. Se parecía a su olvidado mejor amigo y a su innata soberbia al dirigirse al mundo.

A veces en la oscuridad de su habitación pensaba que era una copia de él. Después incrédulo de sus estúpidas ideas se iba a dormir. El celular no lo revisaba de hace un largo tiempo, menos su _facebook. _No tenía tiempo para nadie excepto para ella y sus historias. Ni siquiera extrañaba a _Howarts _tampoco a sus amigos. No se sentía culpable, ni un poquito. Porque siempre él era el que complacía a todo el mundo, así que ahora tenían que esperarse que era por fin su turno. Pensó con una sonrisa en su adormilado rostro.

Asimismo pensaba en como bajar de peso rápidamente sin alertar a sus padres. Sin magia; quería conseguirse un gimnasio anónimo y bueno. O esas dietas locas que hacían las modelos.

Deseaba poder estar al mismo nivel que su nueva amiga y hacerla estar orgullosa de estar al lado suyo y sin tantas burlas que recibía constantemente. Las cuales se las tragaba y dolían como si fueran vidrio molido directo a su ridículamente sensible y con baja autoestima corazón.

Ella no es Muggle pero tampoco es una bruja, le sorprendió cuando estaban conversando y de pronto le sonó la melodía de su celular, curiosamente era _rolling in the deep_; empezó hablando dulce y amigablemente -como era ella siempre- y el tono fue cambiando hasta transformarse en uno furioso y acido. De pronto se transformo en la versión mujer de su mejor amigo. Sus ojos castaños brillaron fríos y un temblor le recorrió entero; en ese instante se parecía más a su madre "Bellatrix" que nunca. Se pregunta si será familiar con los aristócratas y altaneros Malfoy. Porque esa mirada_ whoa_ que asustaba. Y también la hacia la madre de Draco y su tía y diciendo la verdad todos allí. Por aquello nunca iba a las reuniones familiares de su amigo.

Termina la conversación con una muy _creativa _amenaza y tan pronto como empezó volvió a hacer la dulce chica cuando le dirigió de nuevo la mirada a él.

Con un ínfimo suspiro y un puchero le comenta que una chica que fue su amiga hasta que le quito su novio le invito al torneo de _Quidditch_ de la copa entre _Chuddley _y las Arpías pero le dijo que no quería nada de ella y que se las metiera por donde el sol no salía junto a su varita.

De repente un gesto de haber dicho algo que no debía apareció en su cremoso rostro. Quiso hacerla sufrir pero no era tan malo, su parte _Gryffindor_ era más fuerte en ese momento que la _Slytherin_. Se rio de forma burda y ruidosa y surgió efecto, Nagini le quedo mirando de forma indignada y molesta.

–De que te ríes idiota, ¿soy de tu entretenimiento acaso?-. Amaba esa parte de su _todavía _amiga lo grosera que podía ser si se lo proponía le fluía como si nada el insultar como camionera.

-No te preocupes yo tampoco los iría a ver no son los mejores equipos de la liga en todo caso-. Le mira divertido y con una sonrisa suspicaz plantada en la cara. Sorprendida la chica balbucea unas pocas veces hasta que logra reponerse y se arregla lo más posible.

–Así que eras mago, te lo tenias bien escondidito, eh.

Ella le comenta como si fuera sin importancia que era una Squib y que su sueño siempre fue entrar a _Beauxbatons._ Cuanto lloro cuando niña por su sueño frustrado sin que sus padres supieran, no quería inspirarles lastima alguna –ya tenían con la suya propia-. Tuvo un tiempo de rebeldía en donde no quería saber nada de la magia ni de sus padres tampoco y que desarrollo una ficha policial que daba miedo. Pero que lo acepto y ahora su sueño era ir a una escuela de modas en parís. Porque quería ser diseñadora y/o artista plástica. Sus padres le apoyaban con eso según le iba contando la maravillosa persona a su lado. Con una mirada soñadora y viendo hacia el horizonte rojizo. Con una sonrisa tímidamente dulce.

Siente que las fronteras entre los dos se esfuman cada vez más y con una mueca que supone que es irónica ella le mira interesada cambiando rápidamente de la más vulnerable.

_A veces Draco se comportaba de igual manera._

Su amistad va aumentando con los días, llega el momento de que quiere llevarla a un lugar que solo él y Draco conocen, que es tan íntimo que se convierte en una muestra de cuanto le gusta esa chica.

El paisaje es precioso y solitario; un balancín y un columpio algo oxidado enmarcan el seco y poco cuidado sector de juegos. La chica coloca sus manos en la cadera y levanta una ceja interrogante. Algo avergonzado le cuenta que es algo preciado para él y que se le mostraba a ella porque también era importante para su persona y quería compartirlo antes que partiera a _Howarts._

Lucia monísima con su vestido rosa y con el cabello suelto. El parecía cualquier cosa con su playera adornada con grasa movediza y acumulada y su cabello desparramado hacia cualquier parte desordenándose aun más si era posible con el fuerte viento que corría.

Ella sonríe algo culpable y cálidamente le toca el brazo en señal de que le gusto la sorpresa. Con la mirada busca su lugar especial y lo encuentra verde y fresco le invita a sentarse, más bien se acuestan en el pasto invadidos por la gravedad.

Acompañados de Adele y su música. Resultaba que ambos amaban a esa cantante y su particular modo de hacer música.

Ven como pasan incesantes las nubes conversan de todo y nada. Le comenta que es baterista y que en sus tiempos libres tocaba con un grupo de amigos y escribía mucho. Varias de las letras que tocaban eran de él. Ella se acomoda un poco y apoya su cabeza entre sus blancas manos sus rizos juegan con el viento fresco que corría.

El asombro cubierto de cariño brilla en sus cálidos ojos, las pestañas se mueven suavemente contra las suyas oscuras. Se acercan lentamente sus labios se atraen casi misteriosamente. En su cabeza todo es brillante y pasa rápido. "¡Por fin!" quiere gritar pero no quiere arruinar el deseado momento. Todo el verano esperando un beso de esa preciosa mujer de forma tan desesperada. Casi siente los mullidos y dulces labios cuando un improvisto…

-uhuhuh, mal muy mal, eh-.

Les hace separarse tan rápido que casi chocan, la idea del beso desaparece tan triste que quiere llorar y pegarle al imbécil que les interrumpió –aunque sea una dulce abuelita-.

Mira hacia arriba con la furia desbordando de sus ojos y con una frustración que desesperada busca salir en forma de grito. Un cabello rubio platinado y peinado minuciosamente a la moda es lo primero que ve. Lo conoce también que la furia desaparece un poquitito –siente algo de culpa por haberle dejado de lado a pesar que el otro haya hecho cosas peores, pero era su jodido mejor amigo en todo el universo… ¡tenían hasta varitas unidas!-.

De hecho detrás de toda prepotencia en los gestos de Draco se veía en el fondo cuan lastimado se sentía.

Por primera vez en su fuerte enamoramiento no pudo alejarse de la realidad. Mucho menos con la imagen de Draco al frente suyo y sus ojos grises suplicándole atención por parte suya. Puede ver como fija su mirada en su acompañante y el asombro y los celos se mezclan extraña y perfectamente en los turbios ojos grises.

-¿tú qué haces con él, Nagini?-. La miro con la ceja rubia levantada de forma interrogante y elegante.

-le conoces Draco, vaya primo no tenía idea alguna, de que conocieras a alguien que le colgara algo en la entrepierna.- una sonrisa malvada surgió de sus besables labios. Volvió a salir su parte maligna y malfoyniana.

Una pelea visual comenzó entre los dos y él como espectador intercalaba su vista. Todo estaba siendo muy pero muy bizarro. Eran familia, o sea que estaba tratando de meterse con la prima, tía, _abuela_ de su mejor amigo. Era lo más raro que le había pasado en su jodida y extraña vida.

Bueno…

Si tenía que decir la verdad. Le habían pasado cosas más extrañas que esa.

* * *

><p>Más que esa vez; en donde después de una fiesta se quedo en casa de unos amigos con Draco y este último se follaba a una chica que conoció allí mismo. Era tan erótico que en la oscuridad de la habitación y escuchando todos los sonidos y sin querer admitir <em>viéndoles <em>también. Se excito más que nunca en su corta existencia de 16 años.

Recuerda como su mano se sujetaba fuerte y tentada a su playera arrugada mostrando algo de su _aun_ pequeña barriga, quería bajar su mano y frotarla contra su pulsante erección adolescente –y cachondamente hormonada-.

Un gruñido hondo seguido de un largo jadeo pudo con su voluntad. En un segundo por debajo de las sabanas de la habitación de invitados su mano tomaba firmemente su pene húmedo y latiente. Gotitas blancas y pegajosas de pre semen se asomaban en la punta y el con su pulgar las esparció tratando de callar sus jadeos ruidosos de placer mordiéndose los labios y dejándolos irritados y rojizos. Trata de no mover mucho las caderas pero es que es un instinto casi imposible de no hacer. Siente una especie rara de empatía con la pareja de calenturientos a su lado y a veces su mirada húmeda se dirige hacia ellos.

La chica está sentada en el regazo de Draco mirando y besando apasionadamente a su amigo mientras se movía arrítmicamente encima de él. El tiene los ojos cerrados pero llega un momento en que los abre. Una plata liquido y unas pupilas muy dilatadas ponen en su mira a él mientras agarraba los pequeños senos de la morena chica. Era la cosa más intensa que haya visto, más que el porno, más que las historias que leía en internet.

Su ritmo se acelera con su pecho agitándose mientras Draco en todo momento le ve a él. Como si la que sobrara en la habitación fuera ella y no el. No dura más que unos toques más y su mano se mancha con el denso líquido blanco mientras se muerde el labio desesperado tratando de aguantar el grito que quiere nacer dentro de su pecho, se tensa completamente y su espalda se arquea de una forma imposible. Se desploma torpemente en el colchón y se limpia en el pantalón, si total tenia cosas peores impregnadas en el. Su respiración y su corazón las trata de calmar; siente el placer del clímax recorrerle intermitente.

Ve por última vez a Draco y justo se topa con él en pleno orgasmo. Se fija como sujeta de las caderas a la chica mientras da la ultima embestida y se agita mordiendo el cuello de la chica la cual se queja elevando su volumen hasta terminar en un largo gemido agudo. Si no hubiera tenido un orgasmo tan bueno se hubiera vuelto a excitar pero como esta; laxo y adormilado esa opción se esfuma rápidamente. Los ojos de Draco le siguen mirando _raro_, siente que es mucho para él.

Se da vuelta y se queda dormido al instante. Al día siguiente con una enormesisima reseca y con la almohada babeada entera y con puntadas fuertes a su pobre cerebro. Mira a Draco que duerme muy separado de la chica que curiosamente sigue desnuda y el sigue con semen reseco en su mano.

Se va de allí lentamente y vuelve a su casa antes que sus padres se dieran cuenta que no había llegado. Lo que paso entre los dos fue un tema que nunca se volvió a tratar entre ellos. Aceptaron entre cervezas, marihuana y los _rolling stones_. Que quedaría como siempre en _**tabú**_. Su amistad volvió a la rutina pero los dos sabían que por debajo latente estaba "eso".

* * *

><p>No sabe porque se acuerda ; pero parece que su cuerpo lo recordó más que <em>perfectamente<em> por la dolorosa presión de su mini Harry contra las costuras del _jean_. Quiere tocarse y presionárselo pero siente que es observado. Mira hacia arriba dándose cuenta que la discusión había desaparecido al igual que los dragones mariposa de Luna pero sin la huida de tus zanahorias por culpa del gusto excesivo de esos bichos hacia ellas –Había que decir que Luna era la persona más maravillosa que pudiese conocer y una más que excelente escritora, pensaba que podían estudiar juntos literatura en _Oxford,__** si Draco le dejaba por supuesto**_-.

Dos pares de ojos le miran con los mismos gestos y de la misma forma pero de diferentes espectros de colores; ve por doble indignación e incredulidad en sus pupilas. Mira desesperadamente hacia al alrededor buscando por donde correr lejos muy lejos; se siente como en medio de una guerra y muy _peligrosa_ entre esos egocéntricos –ahora sabia que venía de familia esos altos conceptos de sí mismos por parte de ellos-.

-¿Eh?... ¿qué paso?-. Trata de hacerse el desorientado con Draco le funciona a veces por si acaso añade esa patética mirada que sabe que Draco no puede negarle nada. Esa que se parece a la de un cachorrito abandonado y necesitado de cariño y perdón.

Los dos caen redondos. Las ganas de sonreír están allí mismo tratando maquiavélicamente de surgir pero no quiere que la furia herida recaiga toda en el. El cielo aun esta precioso todo lleno de diferentes tonos de rojo, rosa y celeste mezclados aleatoriamente, le gusta muchísimo. La irritación por el no beso desaparece de su cabeza poco a poco. Existían cosas más complicadas de tratar. Como el celo de sus rubios hacia él. Aun no entendía que le encontraban de interesante al gordo con lentes de Harry Potter.

Se miran y tratan de explicarle la situación desde sus vanidosos puntos de vista de forma rápida y poco entendible, lo _sangre pura_ de esos dos desaparece cuando están nerviosos. Y eso le encanta.

Se incorpora algo entre la hierba suave y acolchada y les mira poniendo la mejor cara de herido y afligido. Necesitaba rápido y conciso una explicación.

Su estomago le incomodaba bastante aun así siguió con lo suyo.

-¿o sea que ustedes son familia? y ¿Por qué no me lo habían mencionado ninguno de ustedes dos antes?; de verdad esto me decepciona bastante. No quiero que me hablen antes de que se me haya pasado todo el enfado con ustedes. Lo entienden-.

Por fin su reina del drama puede salir un poco sin represalias. Esa vez se lo tenían más que merecido. Se para lo más digno que puede. Y se va sin dirigirle la mirada ni despedirse.

Siente como atrás suyo están desconcertados ni siquiera les deja dar su explicación. Se está lo bastante herido para eso. Su ego le agradece aun algo resentido.

El atardecer cubre suavemente el cielo y con el mp3 en manos se va de allí. Piensa en sus mejores amigos y en cuanto deben de estar furiosos con él. Saca su celular y marca rápidamente el número de Ron escucha el tono de llamada una y otra vez hasta que un molestoso pitido aparece como señal que le contestaron.

Después escucha un incrédulo "¿Harry eres tú?". Luego que se disculpa un millón de veces por no hablarle y desaparecer por esas tres semanas y media; puede oír como su amigo pecoso por fin empieza a perdonarle. Al fin cuando la pequeña herida sentimental de su amigo se sana y no hay recelos. Conversan por casi una hora riéndose y a veces asombrado por las cosas que habían pasado y el sin darse cuenta de nada.

La parte en donde Hermione por fin toma las riendas y le pide salir a su sonrojado amigo. Aun estando solo escuchándole puede imaginarse cuan rojo debe de estar. Ron trata de desviar el _vergonzoso _tema y le cuenta que el _Huron_ había estado casi todo el tiempo con ellos y con una cara que daba miedo con solo verle. Como si estuviera con ganas de morder a cualquiera que le preguntara en donde estaba su mejor amigo desaparecido. El pelirrojo le conto también que muy extrañamente no había tenido ningún escarceo con ni una sola chica. No había ido a ninguna fiesta prefería quedarse en su casa o simplemente solo y refunfuñante. Cosa extremadamente rara en su extrovertido y adicto al sexo amigo.

A Harry la última parte le asombro como nada en su vida. Por eso ahora entendía la aptitud extraña de su mejor amigo rubio. No sabía que era tan importante para él.

Una calidez recorrió todo su pecho y una sonrisa recorrió su encantado rostro.

Encontraría una forma para recompensar a su mejor amigo.

Sus ojos brillaron felices.

Y lo que el aun no sabía_ enamorados_.

* * *

><p>Pasaron unas dos semanas después del raro encuentro en donde retorno a su vida normal. Extrañaba tocar batería; envolverse en los ritmos y las letras. Hermione cuando le vio corrió a abrazarlo y le dio un delicado beso en la mejilla. Era su mejor amiga en el mundo y añoraba pasar su tiempo con ella.<p>

Miro hacia Ron abrazando de los hombros de su amiga y con su tupido cabello castaño tapándole algo la visión. Aun así vio como Ron se ponía colorado de los celos.

–tienes algo que contarme, ¿cierto? -. Contra el perfumado cuello de su amiga le susurro muy bajo.

Se aleja tomándola de los brazos y mirándola suspicaz en cómo se sonrojaba con los ojos cálidos y felices.

-¿bueno si tengo que decir la verdad?, si… pero creo que será en un_ lugar más privado que hay mirones cerca_ y tengo que contarte muchísimas cosas-. Los dos miran divertidos al pelirrojo que curiosamente desvía sus ojos azules hacia otro lado con la cara brillante y roja.

No tienen todavía el ensayo porque el violinista y 2° cantante todavía no ha aparecido lo cual les permite irse a un lugar más íntimo y solitario. No se ha contactado con Nagini, por lo cual cree que debe de estar furiosa y _nop_ aun no quiere contactarla, si desea poder estudiar literatura debe de seguir con vida.

Se sientan en un pequeño y confortante sofá y por fin pueden ponerse _serios_.

-Quiero que me cuentes todo y desde el principio-. Hermione le mira y comienza a hablar algo retraída para terminar hablando segura y confiada como era ella en todo lo que hacía siempre.

Le habla de una fiesta que tuvieron hace como unas dos semanas en donde el _no estuvo _–oye perfectamente el reproche implícito y sabe que se lo merece- y en la cual fue la única en donde estuvo también Draco; y que fue solamente por que Mione le obligo.

Fue extremadamente densa. Ella estaba muy herida porque le había confesado que sentía cosas por él y Ron simplemente le miro yéndose un tiempo después. Dejándola sola y con el corazón partido.

Quiso olvidarse de él y su oportunidad llego con una invitación por parte de Pansy a una fiesta que estaba haciendo en su mansión entrada en la noche. Pasaron por varios clubes bebieron de todo y _fumaron _de todo cuando llegaron a su casa Ron le miraba acusador y ella paso de él yéndose al lado de un chico que le había mirado toda la noche. Bailaron, se besaron y comenzaron a tocarse pareciendo que iban a follar en cualquier momento.

Por lo visto el pelirrojo no pudo aguantar más y se fue en contra del chico que se había separado a regañadientes de ella. Golpeando su mandíbula fuerte y bruto. Ella se alejo tratando de separarles y avergonzada por la aptitud de Ron. Le grito un par de verdades diciéndole cuanto le dolía su comportamiento y sus cambios de personalidad. Que si no quería nada con ella que le dejara en paz porque le dolía y mucho. Que ya no podía más.

Se puso a llorar y por fin Ron se alejo del chico acercándose a ella consolándola.

Se fueron de allí y llegaron al jardín ornamentado y precioso de esa monumental casa. Ella todavía se resistía al abrazo hasta que se calmo y le miro a los ojos. Fue tan raro la forma en cómo mirándose después llegaron los besos tímidos y con sabor a sal. Sentían su respiración entre los labios. El nervioso le confesó la verdad que siempre sintió cosas por ella pero que tenía miedo de cuanto iba a cambiar su relación, su mundo. Ella le convenció de que juntos podrían salir adelante y que su relación era tan preciosa que no debían desaprovecharla. Asintieron satisfechos y muchos besos vinieron después.

Y bueno llevaban unas dos semanas aproximadamente juntas y para ella ha sido la cosa más maravillosa que pudo haberle ocurrido. Se olvidado de sus responsabilidades había vuelto a hacer una adolescente disfrutando de la mejor parte de su vida con su novio y con sus mejores amigos del mundo.

La abraza feliz; por fin esos idiotas estaban juntos.

Pero había algo que le preocupaba.

Draco…

Su amigo rubio estaba tan raro que le llegaba a asustar su cambio radical. Intuía que algo debía pasarle –interiormente rogaba que no fuera por culpa de él-. Sonaba muy ambicioso pero creía que tenía relación a no hablarle por tanto tiempo y dejarle solo. Era como una mascota la cual tenías que estar mimándola y cuidándola que después se siente desplazada y triste.

Lo cual se arrepentía, no de conocer a Nagini obviamente sino el no haber sabido repartir su tiempo entre lo que más apreciaba y ahora se veían las desastrosas consecuencias.

Le pregunta haciendo que era algo sin importancia que como había estado Draco en esas semanas. Hermione le mira extraño y fijamente como si tratara de descubrir sus más oscuros secretos. Se siente sonrojarse un poco - Solo un poco- quisiera que no le afectara ni un poquito esa mirada interrogante por parte de su muy –_demasiado_- inteligente amiga.

Se acomoda en el sillón arreglándose su blanca y femenina blusa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? han pasado muchas cosas no se que contarte primero.- se acomodo haciéndose la interesante jugando con su ya más que sabida curiosidad, su rizado cabello también estaba dentro del juego. Se sintió atraído a esas curvadas ondas color chocolate y alzo su mano para jugar el igualmente. A ella no le importaba lo hacían desde niños, les relajaba a la par.

-lo más importante Mione no me mantengas así, sabes que lo odio-. Con sus grandes ojos verdes le miro implorante y _bajamente_. Nadie podía resistirse a ella, era siempre su último recurso. Y curiosamente así había conseguido sus novias, que con su gordura nunca las hubiera tenido.

-Odio que hagas eso, después no puedo negarte nada-. Suspiro derrotada y con una sonrisa entretenida adorna sus femeninas e inteligentes facciones.

-Ya lo sé-. Pasa un segundo en donde sus miradas compiten y luego una risa escandalosa brota fuerte de sus labios, aguardan unos minutos aun con las respiraciones agitadas y con la gente mirándoles curiosos y divertidos.

-Eres un presumido Harry James Potter, pero está bien te lo contare todo… incluido los mas escambrosos detalles-. Añade con un dejo de presunción.

Se acercan aun más y de entrecejos ve a un cada vez más molesto Ron.

-Queridísima amiga ya puedes soltar todo-.

-Harry, que eres impaciente por Buda, bueno, la cosa es que desde tu desaparición él ha estado actuando demasiado diferente a como es normalmente, ya sabes todo ese rollo de galán de todas las mujeres y fiestero a que no le importa un comino la gente a su alrededor… menos tu obviamente…-.

Una risa temblorosa y una mirada por debajo debieron de darle algunas pistas. Pero como siempre estaba pendiente de su propio mundo interior.

-Y…-.

-Y bueno, comenzó a estar menos arreglado, insultaba menos a Ron lo cual ya me empezó a preocupar y lo más alarmante no estuvo con nadie ni un mísero toqueteo y ni siquiera quería tocar su violín. Y en la fiesta en la que me vi gustosamente obligando a Draco a ir. Su cara apática y desdichada era tan no él. Que debo decir que me asusto bastante y cuando vino luego de verte con esa chica. Volví a ver atisbos de ese chico altanero y orgulloso. Debo de decirte que tendrás que hablar con él. Se ve que está muy herido por tu separación y de lo de tu nueva chica. Y debo comentarte que Ron ya me dijo todo, todo, todo, picarón-.

La chica termino con una cara llena de picardía hasta que se dio vuelta de la nada y se puso pálida de repente como si hubiera visto una aparición fantasmal.

-está detrás de ti, ¿cierto?-. Y lo malo es que cree que Draco alcanzo a escuchar bastante de su conversación. El tiene como un radar para las malas lenguas.

Ella asiente imperceptiblemente y el miedo de forma empática se traspasa a él. Se da vuelta lentamente y abre los ojos muy lento y trata de atrasar su encuentro. No resulto.

Ante el estaba un Draco con las mejillas rojizas por la furia y con una frialdad en los ojos que nunca había visto dirigida a su persona. _Y no le gusto para nada aquello, le dolió en lo más profundo_. Su voz era calmada y silbante como cuando hablaba a sus enemigos y a quienes se trataban de meter con él y con su redondez.

Presiente del mismo modo que le hirió en lo más importante y lo más delicado que tiene Draco.

Su orgullo y su confianza.

-Si necesitas saber mejor mis patéticas andanzas, consúltame a mí y no a los rumores que una pobretona y metiche pueda darte. Potter déjame algo para mí por lo menos-.

_**Joder… **_

No alcanza a hablar con él cuando desaparece a través de las puertas metálicas ni siquiera para ante los insultos de Ron ni ante los sollozos de la mirada atónita y húmeda de la chica morena.

* * *

><p>Definitivamente tenía que hablar con su mejor amigo, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo parecía estar dentro de un universo alterno o paralelo. Porque era demasiado raro para ser de verdad. Suspiraron frustrados sus rojizos labios.<p>

Transcurrieron días, semanas en las cuales no supo nada de su mejor amigo. Retorno lentamente la comunicación con su maquiavélica y dulce Nagini y volvieron las cosas _casi_ a la rutinaria normalidad.

Pero faltaba _**el**_. No era lo mismo sin su Malfoy egocéntrico al lado suyo criticando siempre todo a su alrededor. Con esa aura de superioridad que poseía y utilizaba tan bien en todo.

Oyó a base de terceros que Draco había dejado su puesto en la banda –el también se fue al día siguiente de la casi discusión - y se había dedicado totalmente a salir por las noches con muy dudosas amistades. No es que le preocupara el tema de las drogas y del tener sexo como si fuera el fin del mundo. Sino la frecuencia en que lo hacía y la cantidad, porque aunque ellos en las fiestas y escondidos después de tocar fumaran una muy buena marihuana o tomaran tanto que la cabeza no se la pudieran. Le preocupaba que fuera a perder su amigo por fumarse algo de mala calidad o que se hiciera adicto o inclusive lo que más le aterraba que muriera de sobredosis y nadie estuviera allí acompañándole.

_Como realmente sabe que él lo haría. _

Le hirió hondamente y lo más trágico que no podía concentrarse en el libro que estaba leyendo. Oscar Wilde era complejo y con tanto barullo en su cabeza las ideas no entraban desaparecían al igual que las botellas de alcohol en la casa de Seamus estando Dean con ellos. Cerró el libro, Dorian y su vanidad podrían esperarle.

Había otro tema que le intimidaba y le hacía picar la curiosidad por igual.

Por lo visto de igual forma se había aburrido de las mujeres. Lo último lo encontró lo más risible del universo. Es como si la gente se lo hubiera dicho estando fumando de algo bastante bueno.

¿Por qué Draco aburrido de las mujeres?...

Era totalmente imposible… ó ¿no?

No, no lo creería ni un poquito si no lo veía por sí mismo y ante una declaración de su mejor amigo.

Sin embargo Draco manoseando a alguien con el mismo paquete que el. Pensándolo bien como era el rubio no era para nada no extraño.

Un escalofrió poco agradable le recorrió su cuerpo al imaginárselo pero poco a poco fue cambiando a una en donde el mismo era manoseado y besado por su amigo y esa vez el escalofrió fue de lo más _placentero_. Y eso podía demostrarlo su cada vez más dura polla.

En la intimidad de su habitación y con una canción a medio escribir no pudo evitar el tocarse lento y ansioso. Fue algo nuevo y brillante el orgasmo que tuvo, aun así le dejo insatisfecho, _deseaba mas_. Porque sin querer mientras se acariciaba su mano fue más debajo de sus testículos y toco _esa parte_.

Todo desapareció de su cabeza mientras gemía lánguido y colmado sin embargo una vez finalizado una vergüenza casi paralizante le sacudió su mente y quiso golpearse contra la pared. Y botando de la cama el antiguo ejemplar del retrato de Dorian Gray.

No se supone que era hetero y que las deseaba y que no tenía sexo con ellas solo porque las respetaba. Estaba tan confuso todo lo que creía iba borrando sus bordes y desapareciendo. Transformándose en otras cosas indeseadas o deseadas. Joder todo se estaba complicando tanto que no creía poder seguir logrando mantenerse lo que el creía que era estar calmo.

Y descubrir que te calienta tu mejor amigo del universo entero, estaba dentro de esas cosas indeseadas y no es lo mejor que pudiera pasarle a uno. En aquellos momentos desearía tener unos de esos recipientes en donde puedes guardar los recuerdos causantes de tragedias como las suyas, del viejo director amigo de sus padres y de sus abuelos.

Mira transpirado y cansado por la ventana a la bóveda nocturna y plagada de estrellas titilantes. Trata de controlar su respiración. Inhala y exhala. Fija su vista en el poster de _Coldplay _que tiene pegado en el techo damasco de su cuarto. Piensa y piensa todas las variables. Mira todo en su habitación menos a la foto en donde sale abrazando a Draco de niños.

Decide comprobar si realmente era hetero o no. Y _de verdad _necesitaba urgente hablar con su _descontrolado _ mejor amigo.

_**Le necesitaba**_.

Si lo era, fantástico para él.

Si no, bueno se complicaría un poquito la cuestión.

Se quedo dormido entre sueños intranquilos e imágenes de un Draco vestido de _drag queen_ cantando a Lady Gaga y a Madonna dedicándole las canciones a él. Toda la noche tuvo a _ Bad romance _y _like a virgin _dentro de su mente.

En la mañana sus padres preocupados le vieron dejar su siempre abundante desayuno de lado. Ese sueño de verdad le dejo perturbado y con su estomago rollizo bastante revuelto.

* * *

><p>Nunca pudo hablar con él.<p>

No fue su intención pero por decisión de sus padres tuvo que trasladarse y mudarse a otro país con ellos. Era menor de edad y su madre simplemente daba miedo para negársele.

Tuvo una semana antes de marcharse a Francia para solucionar todos sus asuntos y ordenar sus pertenecías, lo más triste que no tuvo tiempo de celebrar su cumpleaños con sus amigos. Ellos le repetían como en una oración que no se preocupara que solo serían algunos meses máximo un año y volvería tranquilamente a Londres con ellos para celebrar su salida a la libertad y de sus padres.

Eso le alegro algo hasta que el menor de los varones de los Weasley abrió su bocota pecosa.

-Aunque te perderás la graduación, el baile y ni hablar de que tendremos que buscarnos a otro baterista y tendrás que partir de cero allí lleno de gente desconocida, pero no es tanto, cierto amigo-.

Desvergonzadamente le dijo eso como si nada y más aun sonriente y burlón. Su mano le picaba con las ganas de golpearle en su pelirroja e idiota cabezota. Se aguanto como pudo, aunque no se culpo cuando le dijo lo siguiente con una cara seria y prometiendo cosas malas muy malas.

Eso lo había aprendido de su mejor amigo cuando intentaba aparentar que era un gánster de primera.

-Gracias Ron tú también eres mi mejor amigo me asegurare de regalarte algo bastante venenoso para navidad, ¿una araña antropófaga te parece bien? _una gigante, con un lindo lazo rosa y muuuuy hambrienta_-.

Su amigo pálido y muy aterrado con esa idea le pidió que no bromeara con sus fobias y de paso Mione le dio un buen golpe que le estuvo doliendo todo el día. Por insensible le regaño. Se parecía cada vez más a la señora Weasley.

Entre buscar los papeles del pasaporte, de hablarlo en con el director y ver con quien se tendría que quedar la casa mientras ellos estuvieran en parís. Al final todo fue un lio burocrático y demasiado aburrido.

No obstante lo que más le aterra e incómoda seria esa pequeñez que en Francia tendría que hablar francés no es que no sepa el idioma, solo que no le gusta cómo suena en el. En otra persona que es rubia y la conoce de hace años suena natural y _caliente_ –no para el exactamente sino para las chicas- la cual no le habla desde hace mucho tiempo y se siente bastante culpable. Pero no era su culpa que esa persona fuera tan ególatra y orgullosa al pensar que él y el mundo giraba alrededor de su platinada cabeza.

* * *

><p>Estando en su casa ayudo a su madre a sacar sus libros de pociones y guardarlos en cajas especiales porque era casi la fuente de su trabajo. Todos en su familia estaban asombrados por no decir mortificados que haya elegido una carrera Muggle en vez de una mágica, pero la verdad es que literatura siempre ha sido su sueño y lo fomento su otro padrino que era escritor también. Y extrañamente asimismo la pareja de su otro padrino que era historiador mágico y profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, ellos tenían la culpa por influenciarlo tanto.<p>

Estaban los dos sentados en la mullida alfombra conversando de cosas muy triviales y escuchando a los _Beatles _mientras su padre hacia la cena. Raramente su madre era experta en pociones pero cocinando uno debía prepararse para caer por intoxicación en el hospital.

El clima estaba aun precioso a pesar de que sea Londres y algo llama su atención tocan la puerta muchas, muchas veces y brutamente. Por la forma supuso que era Ron.

-Ya voy, ya voy, ¡Ron deja la jodida puerta! ¡O te meteré tu puño por una parte que no te va a gustar ni un poco!-.

-Harry James Potter… yo no te enseñe para que dijeras esas groserías, discúlpate ahora mismo conmigo o no veras el sol en un año muchachito y con el que esté detrás de la puerta también, de esto no te escapas Harry.

Su madre justo le pillo cuando trataba de salir silenciosamente del salón. Le indico con la cabeza que abriera la puerta y el fue resignado. Su padre se reía detrás de la puerta de la cocina –_bastardo_-. Y justo como sabia estaba Ron _imbécil_ Weasley con una divertida Hermione detrás de él y saludando amigablemente a su mamá. Quien estaba viendo si se disculpaba de forma injusta y ridícula con un casi riéndose a carcajadas pelirrojo.

- oh, queridísimo amigo mío, acepta mis más sinceras disculpas a ti y a tu bella mano mancillada por mis cruentas y poco verdaderas palabras hacia tu perfecta perfección al tocar mi impura puerta de tosca madera-.

-aunque mancillaste mi honor y el honor de todos mis antepasados de bellas manos y bellos pies también, te os perdonare y no tendremos que batirnos en sangriento duelo, démonos un masculino besito para perdonarnos, ven acércate a mí y comuniquemos al mundo nuestro glorioso amor -.

Y su ridículo amigo se le acerco poniendo la boca con una exagerada muesca de beso mientras se tragaban la risa como podían. Y el tratando de escapársele con las mismas ridículas muescas que el otro chillando como una chica al ver como se acercaba.

Su madre miraba haciéndose la seria el teatro ridículo que estaba planteando con su mejor amigo, soltando algunas risitas por lo bajo al igual que su amiga de toda la vida. De lejos mientras aun jugueteaba de forma estúpida con Ron, les vio cuchicheando entre ellas y asintiendo sonriente. Lo raro es que después miraron a su amigo el cual después de una silenciosa comunicación afirmo suavemente con su cabeza.

Se pararon rápidamente y llevaron a su habitación a través de los corredores y de la escalera de alfombra roja y antigua.

Algo estaban confabulando y lo iba a averiguar.

-muñequita maquíllate que vamos a salir, ponte tu mejor vestido que vamos a buscarte un novio macho para ti.

De paso debía de decir que no entendía la aptitud de sus amigos, pero igual lo hizo –riéndose por las estupideces del pecoso a su lado- y aprovecho que el pelirrojo estaba cerca para pegarle fuerte en el hombro

-hey que tienen todos hoy día para pegarme siempre en el mismo hombro.

-Lo que pasa es que hoy día no tenemos ganas de soportar los grandes aportes de tus comentarios tan inteligentes y entonces preferimos callarte a la fuerza, pero no te preocupes que aun así te quiero amor.

-Ya Harry, dejemos esta conversación para centrarnos en lo importante, vamos a salir así que quiero que te vistas más que bien, no te preocupes por tu cabello que yo me encargo de eso.

-pero ¿por qué vamos a salir si yo tengo que ordenar para dejarlo todo listo para el viaje? Y ¿Quién lo hará por mí? Y…

Fue callado abruptamente por su aburrida amiga.

-solo cállate y hazlo.

Fue tan segura e imperante que no se atrevió en contradecirla ni en lo más mínimo.

-yo que tu le haría caso Harry.

En cambio Ron con esa aptitud de esposo mandado por su mujer le dio risa y le recordó algo a sus padres, especialmente a su padre.

Se dio cuenta que estaban muy arreglados como si fueran a salir a algún lado o alguna fiesta o a cualquier parte. En cambio el… daba pena literalmente; miro sus pantalones rotos y manchados de pintura y su roída camiseta gris una talla más pequeña de lo que debería ser.

-Ya, está bien pero salgan que tengo que vestirme y no creo que quieran ver mi grasiento trasero desnudo.

-Harry ya empezaste de nuevo, sabes que a mí no me molesta tu aspecto físico se me es irrelevante además lo más lindo de ti no es tu cuerpo sino tu cara, eso es lo que enamora a la gente cerca de ti no tu cuerpo. Además eres abrazable.

Quería que le dejaran en paz con ese tema por lo que asintió a todo lo que le dijo, aunque por debajo les dio la indirecta que dejaran de lado esa incomoda conversación.

-Harry no me sacaras de aquí hasta que no haya elegido lo que te vas a poner, te quiero mucho pero no confió en tu sentido de lo que crees que es moda.

-Mione creo que debes de dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con Draco se te están pegando sus manías y en todo caso, que tienes con la forma en que me visto nadie se fija en eso.

-oh si, créeme que la gente _si_ se fija en eso, si fueras mejor vestido por el mundo tendrías muchísimas más novias y quizás Draco te tendría mucha envidia.

-Ya está bien, Hermione deja de alucinar, podrías elegir la ropa rápido que tengo cosas que hacer y me estas quitando mi preciado tiempo.

Se dio vuelta para no verle la cara de _que cosas y crees que te creo ¿verdad?_ Que estaba poniendo su amiga y sintió como se acercaba confiada a su armario y analiza que era lo que se iba a poner. Pasó un tiempo en el que desinteresadamente miraba los títulos de los libros que creía que se iba a leer en el avión.

-listo, ahora te doy diez minutos y voy a entrar estés como estés, así que anda moviendo tu trasero.

Muy pero muy lentamente ve la ropa que estaba encima de su raramente pulcro edredón. Sencilla pero acorde a los gustos de su amiga. Se viste rápidamente sabe que Hermione cumple sus promesas y se ve nervioso al espejo, incrédulo piensa que se ve _bien_. Oye cómo se abre la puerta y como su amiga se traga una exclamación de orgullo.

-estamos guapo, eh… ahora arreglamos esa cosa que tu llamas cabello y nos vamos rápidamente.

-Mione es cabello, que sea rebelde no es mi culpa sino de mi padre y su genética cúlpale a él.

La chica le obliga a sentarse en la cama y con sus manos y una extraña pero agradable crema le maneja el cabello como quiere. Escucha un "whoa estas fantástico" y de repente se siente jalado y van casi corriendo por la escalera. Ron le mira con un gesto de orgullo al igual que su pelirroja progenitora.

-Ya váyanse y déjenme seguir ordenando las cosas que por lo visto lo hare sola porque tu padre es un asco para esto.

Su madre le indico la puerta moviendo la mano desinteresadamente y con una semi sonrisa en su pecosa cara. Del otro lado se escucha una exclamación por parte de su padre "no es cierto". Se rie al igual que los chicos.

Advierte como le ponen una tela para taparle los ojos…

* * *

><p>Sentía el piso resbaloso y el frio le golpeaba en la cara despejándole de todo sueño y doliéndole también. Las manos estilizadas de la chica más pequeña le tomaba de las suyas mas toscas por la batería. De la misma forma Ron le empujaba y se aseguraba que no viera nada más que la venda negra y sedosa.<p>

Daban vueltas y vueltas poco a poco se iba mareando tanto que pensó que le iba a vomitar a alguien encima. Por muy buscador que fuera, cuando no estaba en el aire se mareaba con una facilidad penosa.

Mientras sus amigos para distraerle le conversaban de temas ridículos y divertidos. Aun así no taparon el ruidoso sonido de música de una fiesta. Se hacía más y más fuerte. Hasta que pararon en lo que parecía ser la fuente. Le dijeron que había escaleras y que fuera muy despacio con tal de que no hubiera un desastre. Se enojaría pero sabe que ellos están en lo cierto. Era lo más torpe que existía en el universo.

Entraron en lo que parecía ser una casa gigante pero una casa al fin al cabo. Antes de quitarle la venda le indicaron que mantuviera los ojos bien cerrados y que los abriera cuando ellos señalaran. No sabía lo que era pero le estaban poniendo muy nervioso y la música más encima se apago de repente, dando más suspenso a la situación.

-¡Ábrelos!

Los abrió muy lentamente, su corazón latía tan fuerte que parecía un bombo y que golpeaba todo el cuerpo y la sangre fluía al norte directo a sus mejillas y coloreándolas de un potente rojo y haciéndolas arder. Nadie creía que era tímido pero sí lo era y bastante, ahora mismo se estaba muriendo por tener que abrir los ojos y encontrar una enorme multitud en frente de su persona.

Y no se equivoco todo el lugar a oscuras de un momento a otro fue iluminado y todos gritaron "sorpresa" y vaya que estaba sorprendido. Cuando se atrevió finalmente de abrir sus grandes ojos verdes se fijo que había un cartel que decía "feliz cumpleaños 17 Harry". Sus amigos le habían hecho una fiesta…

UNA FIESTA

De verdad estaba casi flipando mientras todos allí se acercaban para abrazarle y darle sus felicitaciones, por lo visto también había regalos que olvidados se agrupaban en el rincón conjunto de abrigos y chaquetas.

-¿te gusto tu sorpresa?

Su mejor amiga le mira con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa preciosa en su cara-

Si no estuviera al frente de unas 200 personas jura que se pondría de llorar de toda la felicidad que le recorría por entero.

La abrazo y se rieron los dos juntos. Ron estaba cerca y entre los dos abrazaron al renuente pelirrojo.

-son idiotas adorables y los mejores amigos del cosmos entero.

-vamos a ver la fiesta mejor, invitamos a mucha gente e incluida a una rubia que su nombre comienza con N y agini. Tú sabes de lo que hablo cierto Harry.

Ellos se marchan sospechosamente y tomados de la mano. Hacían bonita pareja.

Suspira.

A él le encantaría tener una de la misma manera.

-¡boo!, sorpresa, idiota desconsiderado, me tenias sola y olvidada por eso nunca veras el magnífico regalo que te tenia. Era realmente magnifico.

Alguien le golpea el hombro fuertemente pero reconoce esa engañosa y dulce voz. Y esa boca de camionero también. No grita despavorido pero estuvo a punto de hacerlo, trata de recomponerse y una mueca que suponía que era fría le hablo…

-tú fuiste la que no me llamo, así que querida no me recrimines cosas que no hecho aun y estoy seguro que regalo no me trajiste ninguno. Eres la persona más descortés que conozco, pero admito que aun así te quiero. Boba.

Sabe que al igual que su extrañado y desaparecido mejor amigo rubio. Él era el único al que le permitían los insultos, no sabía el porqué de eso. Pero le hacía sentirse bien esa _exclusividad_ única y rara.

-vamos a bailar siempre he querido bailar contigo, se me haces un buen bailarín no sé por qué. Si tienes los pies más torpes que he visto.

Su amiga se daría una gran sorpresa pero no quería arruinarle todavía ese sueño.

Mientras saludaba a la gente llevaba a su _ex casi_ novia de la mano y llegaron a un pequeño balcón que él sentía como suyo –cree que ya estuvo allí repetidas veces-. La música era perfecta, el ambiente, el todo y sus manos lentamente y con el permiso de ella se fueron a su estrecha cintura. Sintió unas femeninas manos puestas en sus hombros.

* * *

><p>Bailaron por lo que parecieron segundos, luego se acercaron mas y mas estaba su mentón apoyado en la coronilla rubia y delicadamente perfumada. En cambio ella estaba acurrucada en su cuello y hablaban íntimos y en susurros. Nagini levanto la vista y le miro fija e intensa por varios segundos. Y supo en el instante que el beso vendría y sería maravilloso.<p>

Los labios rosa se unieron suavemente a los suyo y él se apretó más contra de ella. Fue maravilloso pero no fue lo más glorioso de su vida. Faltaba algo y presintió que su esfumada idea de novia también pensó lo mismo. Ni siquiera su mini Harry coopero estaba muy blandengue. Y era casi humillante.

-Eres maravilloso, inteligente, dulce, con unos ojos que te dejan muerta por lo preciosos que son, todo lo que una chica puede pedir en un novio. Y lo más frustrante es que no podemos darnos un jodido beso. Harry dime la verdad, ¿hay alguien cierto?, es Draco… sabia que tenían algo entre ustedes yo no le veía tan enamorado desde nunca y… siempre tan celoso de ti y… creo que dije algo que no tenía que decir… ¿verdad?...

Si no hubiera estado tan shockeado por esa confesión de seguro que estaría muy pero muy deprimido por esa situación tan baja.

Pero.

Que Draco haya estado enamorado de él le parecía casi apocalíptico en comparación con lo otro. Le dejo frio.

Y también se hubiera dado cuenta que el ruido que había escuchado antes se intensifico y que sospechosamente soltó un alarido de vergüenza muy pero muy parecido a la voz de su amigo rubio y enojado.

-Draco lo lamento de verdad, yo no quise decirlo... decírselo. Sabes que nunca te lastimaría de verdad, lo lamento, de verdad.

-eres una jodida perra, sabes que nunca te lo perdonare en tu puta vida, ya no eres mi prima, no eres nada mío… olvídate que existo. Porque yo ya lo hice contigo.

Reacciono por fin cuando oyó el insulto a su extrañamente sumisa amiga. El furioso primogénito de los Malfoy estaba muy borracho y con una mirada dura y venenosa dirigida cruelmente hacia ella. Parecía que él era el que sobraba allí

-Draco, tranquilízate no es culpa de ella, por favor no la lastimes...

Un nudo se forma en su garganta al ver la mirada furiosa que le dirige el primogénito de los Malfoy. Presiente que debió de traer su varita porque cree que puede que no salga de esta, por cómo está la situación extremadamente densa en ese momento.

-Tú eres el causante de todo Potter, mucho más sin duda que la perra de mi traidora prima.

-Deja de tratarla así joder. Nunca pensé que diría esto pero eres un puto imbécil ególatra que piensa solo a que él le duele las cosas. Mírala… está destrozada.

-No Harry, es algo que tu no entenderías son cosas de nuestra familia, nuestra tradición y le comprendo… y creo que es mejor que me retire. Lástima que lo nuestro no haya funcionado pero hay algo que tienes que remediar con mi celoso primo y que solo tú sabes cómo solucionarlo.

Aunque le veía sostener lo más fríamente que podía las lágrimas le comprendió y dejo que se fuera solo le beso sus mejillas frías por el viento helado de junio y la vio marcharse.

Su mirada se dirigió igual de imponente a la grisácea. Por mucho que siempre fuera detrás de él no tenía ningún problema para enfrentarse a su ego desmesurado.

-Que mierda te está pasando Malfoy, por favor dime que joder tienes especialmente conmigo porque ya estoy viendo que toda esta jodida situación es por mí y no me mires con esa puta cara que te conozco imbécil de mierda.

Fue tan rápido, tan directo, _tan grosero_ que se sorprendió a sí mismo.

-Sabes lo que pasa imbécil cuatro ojos, yo te lo diré, estoy jodidamente confundido… siempre sentí cosas extrañas por ti… nunca quise admitirlo, nunca quise decírtelo y ahora sabes la maldita razón. En este momento todo es tan ambiguo pero tan libre; ya no tengo que fingir que me atraen los coños ni las tetas. Por fin puedo decir que me atrae darle por el culo a la gente con una polla a la cual chupar y no me importa lo que diga la puta gente. No soy un puto metrosexual ni ninguna de esas mierdas que hacía pensar a al mundo completo…

Para solo un momento para respirar y cree que el también lo necesita seguir exhalando. Siente como baja el tono de voz a uno más íntimo, más de confesiones que deben guardarse como algo especial para el que le confiesan aquello.

Se ve tan vulnerable sin esa capa de frio orgullo que siente unas imperantes ganas de abrazarle y no dejarle ir nunca. Pero nunca va a hacerlo porque él no era gay _¿cierto?_ Aun así le picaban las manos y sentía su cara sonrosarse, lo bueno que Draco borracho con suerte sabia como mantenerse en pie y no se fijaba en esas nimiedades como el rubio comúnmente lo hacía.

-Solo soy Draco, un chico que ha estado estúpidamente enamorado desde siempre de su mejor amigo heterosexual y que para peor sale con una de sus mejores amigas de su niñez. Y que sabe que ahora todo se fue a la mierda. Por culpa de eso va a perder lo más importante para el…

Nunca había podido soportar ver a la gente llorar y mucho menos a ese chico que le evita la mirada el cual llora silenciosa y orgullosamente. Le abraza y no le suelta aunque el otro sea más alto y más fuerte –tiene a favor que está bastante borracho y penosamente su peso rollizo ayuda bastante también-.

El otro se apoya en la curvatura de su cuello y se lo moja con las saladas lágrimas. Y realmente no le importa su amigo tiene ese privilegio sobre cualquier otro. Puede estar babeándole, humedeciéndole con mocos ó hasta vomitándole y no le asquearía ni un poco. Incluso es más le gustaba como se sentía los silenciosos sollozos y como se abrazaba aun mas a él.

Pasa lo que a él le parece un segundo y se sientan suavemente en el piso de mármol pulido que los dos conocen más que bien. Se apoyan entre sí juntando suavemente las cabezas y sus hombros se frotaban familiarmente.

* * *

><p>Draco estaba cálido y casi frágil. Tarareaban una canción de <em>Amy Winehouse <em>que pusieron al interior de la mansión y que ellos amaban en demasía. De verdad - si tenía que admitirlo- la confesión de su amigo le dejo bastante perplejo, sin embargo no le molestaba ni en lo mas mínimo. Sonrió acariciando los cabellos de su mejor amigo el estaba casi ronroneando de lo cómodo que estaba. Ve como mueve su varita y una botella de _Jack _se bamboleaba hacia ellos. Parece que su magia al igual que el otro se emborracho. Soltó una risita por lo bajo.

Se aleja un poquito –solo un poquito- para observar la cara de su amigo, el cual –monamente- tímido le señala que es para compartirla. Entiende la indirecta el también quiere distender el ambiente tan tenso que dejo esa –_muy_- reveladora conversación.

Toman intercalado sintiendo como el líquido les quemaba las gargantas y les nublaba la vista poco a poco. bueno, si tenía que decirlo más que a él era Draco, el que estaba casi al borde de un como etílico y confortablemente abrazado a él, entibiándole con su calor corporal– se sentía tan _correcto_ estar así que no deseaba moverse de allí nunca más-. Suspira acomodándose más contra Draco.

Susurran entre sí… conversan como no lo hacían en semanas y de verdad se siente liberador como tomar agua estando casi deshidratado en el desierto, no es por estar exagerando pero ciertamente se sentía así.

Fue un momento de chicas como a él le gustaba y de los que se burlaba su pálido acompañante. Aunque el otro debía de ser honesto y admitir que los disfrutaba por igual que el.

La piel que no estaba cubierta por el calor de Draco estaba helada y con escalofríos, no es que exagerara pero creía que hacia menos frio en un congelador que ahí donde estaban sentados y ese viento húmedo que corría tampoco beneficiaba mucho que se diga.

Gradualmente la mente se les nublo y desaparecieron los tabúes en conjunto de las prohibiciones y los miedos. Solo quedaron ellos y esa fuerte química que sentían pero que trataban de hacerla desaparecer obstinadamente.

Se miraron tan profundo, tan hondo que pensó que su ahogaría en esa mirada plateada y un jadeo se ahogo en su garganta por la sorpresa.

-No quiero perderte.

Susurra indeciso y con los ojos velados de un incierto miedo.

-No me perderás. Todo será igual o incluso mejor ya lo veras… en serio.

Mientras se acercaban aun más y sentían el alcoholizado aliento entre sus labios. Su mirada iba entre sus labios y sus ojos y no podía elegir entre ellas. Los dos le hipnotizaban de una caliente _muy caliente_ manera. Aunque los primeros obtuvieron una ventaja cuando el rubio los lamio dejándolos brillantes y deseables. Finalmente Draco termino con toda indecisión cuando acerco sus manos a su cuello y sus bocas se unieron casi bruscamente pero fue lo más glorioso que haya sentido en toda su mísera vida sentimental.

Sin exagerar creyó que vio chispas y fuegos artificiales a su alrededor y esa hortera música romántica que escuchaba su padre. No… era en realidad el jodido riff de _stairward to heaven l_o que estaba sonando en ese imborrable momento.

Fue un beso casto que poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en algo caliente y resbaladizo. Mucha lengua y muchos besos por fuera del labio y con objetivo sus mejillas, parpados, todo lo que el otro tenia para dar. No querían parar y se mordían juguetonamente los adoloridos labios; al final las bocas se unieron magnéticas y no se soltaron hasta que les dejo jadeantes y casi drogados por esa _mágica _sensación. En realidad a los dos se les olvido respirar por la nariz… Joder comenzaba a _amar _la forma de besar de su amigo era en si demasiado intenso a pesar de no estar con todas sus _habilidades_.

-¿estás seguro de esto? ¿De verdad?... yo… si no estás seguro, si no lo estas podemos detenernos y hacemos que todo esto no paso.

Jadeos nerviosos iban y venían desapareciendo como cálido humo en la noche, por primera vez fue más decidido que su _ya no por lo visto _mejor amigo –estaba seguro que todo cambiaria esa noche-. Ya era tiempo de serlo y demostrarlo que él no era la sombra del aristocrático Draco Malfoy sino el jodido Harry Potter promesa de escritor, gran baterista y un gordito que ha tenido suerte en el amor.

-Es algo que no podemos evitar… que ha estado creciendo y no hay nada que resguarde su salida y hagamos cualquier cosa que sabemos que no vamos a arrepentirnos. Porque es mucho más fuerte que nosotros. Más fuerte que la imperius. Más fuerte que todo lo que conocemos y no quiero seguir estando sin esto. ¿Tu si?...

Silenciosamente el otro niega. Ve como tiembla imperceptible todo su cuerpo y _sabe que no tiene nada que ver el frio_. Una especie de premonición hace aparición en su mente no la toma en cuenta. A pesar de que siente que va a pasar no quiere arruinar lo mejor que le ha pasado en su vida de adolescente poco interesante.

Le tiemblan las manos cuando acerca sus callosos dedos a la cremosa y suave piel de su pálido amigo. Era tan perfecta que a veces dudaba si el otro se echaba cremas y toda clase de productos de belleza para mantener su piel así de inmaculada. Pero le conocía y sabia que por su genética _superior_ la piel suya era como _sobrenatural _e indestructible. Rio alterado para sus adentros no creía que la situación era para pensar en productos de belleza. Se concentra mejor en lo que esta físico y cercano a él.

Suspira tembloroso ante sus labios y desea con toda su alma que Draco no vaya a cambiar de opinión cuando este sobrio, inmensamente orgulloso y con todas las barreras alzadas contra él. Besa sus labios bebiendo de ellos, sediento por esa maravillosa sensación que producen en el. Los vellos se erizan y el frio no tenia nada que ver en aquello.

Se ve como Draco recorre todo su rollizo cuerpo adorándolo lento y con vehemencia. El aire se cierra en su garganta y siente como araña en sus pulmones. Tiene tanta de vergüenza de sí mismo y de su cuerpo que trata de escaparse inconscientemente de las manos anhelantes del más alto. Pero el otro no le deja, le besa aun mas y no lo suelta. A pesar de que el que lloraba ahora ruidosamente, era su propia persona acongojada.

Draco aun le seguía adorando con su boca y con sus ojos prometiéndole entre susurros _enamorados_ que aunque él se vea como lo más feo del universo, para él era lo más precioso y que le encantaba como era. El Harry sin sentido de la moda, con lentes, gordito… sensible, empático, la más maravillosa y terca persona que había conocido en su vida y con unos ojos verdes que le dejaban sin aliento de lo preciosos que eran.

-No me importa si tienes unos kilos de más, eres calvo o tienes mal aliento. Me gustas así y ahora por favor puedo seguir besándote no puedo estar sin ellos son mi nueva droga.

Hace el ademan de acercarse a sus labios pero él lo aleja. Siente un peso extraño y adolorido en su pecho.

-Eres un idiota y no juegues con eso estúpido… no me gusta que te dañes de esa forma… me asusta que te llegue a pasar algo… y… me quede sin tu cabeza arrogante molestándome todo el tiempo celoso.

Lo último se escucha bajo pero parece que Draco lo oye amplificado porque baja la cabeza avergonzado y el mismo se quiere enterrar bajo toneladas y toneladas de tierra. Pero se siente mejor y el dolor como llego se fue.

-ven, ven acá Harry. Te prometo que nunca va a volver ocurrir y sabes el porqué mi adorable santurrón "chico monja", porque ya no tengo razones para escaparme de todo y bueno de alguna forma retorcida de… ti. Me sentía tan mal que preferí irme por la vía fácil e idiotamente Gryffindor. Era extraño como si mi orgullo hubiera desaparecido de la nada y preferí pervertirme más de lo que ya era. Tú entiendes, verdad.

La mirada que le dirigió su burlón amigo le calentó hasta el alma y _más abajo _también. Quiso no hacerse el fácil, quería darle pelea por todo lo que le hizo sufrir el tiempo que anduvo desaparecido, se lo merecía. Se seco las lagrimas dejando sus mangas verde oscuro húmedas y heladas.

Y en el mejor tono de orgullo herido y con ganas de pelear le dijo:-Ven a buscarme tú bravucón de mierda, si te atreves claro.

Era una rutina de ellos el retarse hasta que uno ridículamente ganara y tuviera que humillarse por perder ridículamente.

-Claro que me atrevo idiota cara de culo.

Y acto.

Draco le levanto con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía y le hizo soltar asustado un gritito vergonzosamente femenino. No tuvo tiempo de reclamarle cuando unos labios conocidos cubrieron los suyos. Dejándole con jadeos y exclamaciones ahogadas llenas de placer, olvidando por completo hasta su propio nombre.

Un quejido salió al frio ambiente por culpa de las manos del rubio en su –no acostumbrado- trasero y un escalofrió le recorrió hasta desaparecer latente en su creciente erección. Se acomodo mejor entre las caderas y el miembro cada vez mas despierto del otro. Le susurran húmedo y caliente lleno de aprobación en su oido.

Lentas y seguras sus caderas se mueven sobre las otras llenándoles a los dos de un placer nuevo e intenso. Sus manos se crispan en el suave cabello rubio besándole como nunca lo ha hecho. Obsceno y con un doloroso placer recorriendo sus bocas. Draco recobra el esfuerzo de besarle hasta dejarle sin sentido y el no quiere quedarse atrás. Se mueve más y más rápido contra el duro e hirviente pene del otro.

Mordiendo y lamiendo como si se le fuera la vida en ello el cálido y suave cuello de Draco. Hasta que encuentra la yugular. Y todo parece desaparecer de la mente del primogénito de los Malfoy.

Le levanta agarrándole fuerte de sus nalgas y un gemido de sorpresa hace aparición desde su boca. Nunca pero nunca se había sentido como una chica maniobrable y débil. A pesar de que superaba bastante en peso a su ahora captor. Si no estuviera tan borracho de placer temería porque Draco en su alcoholizado estado le soltara y cayeran los dos juntos pero aquello nunca pasa por su mente. Sino que se ocupa en algo más divertido como besarle y esconder su sonrosada cara en su frangente curva del cuello.

Mientras van entrando en la mansión se encuentran con mucha gente borracha y tirada en el piso incluso alguna acostada en su propio vomito. No se fijan en ellos ni siquiera cuando pasan al lado de una muy descontrolada Hermione haciéndole cosas que preferiría no saber con Ron.

Aterrador.

* * *

><p>Draco abre la puerta de una patada y le lanza a la cama, llega a rebotar un poco en la blanda superficie y se siente sobrecogido por el actuar predador del chico que empieza a cubrir su cuerpo con el suyo lento pero avasallante. Se levanta un poco y le ayuda a sacarse la playera. Mostrando un fibroso y perfecto torso blanco que desea imperioso besar y lamer. A medida de que Draco le quita la suya él hace aquello acostando en el proceso al otro chico.<p>

Llega a un lugar que irradia calor y con la mirada le pide permiso para poder tocarlo cuando lo obtiene abre torpe y apresurado el cierre y el pantalon hasta que encuentra su _tesoro_. La mira tímido y nervioso, era y no era parecida a la suya. Más larga y menos gruesa la sostiene en la mano y siente como la respiración del otro se acelera –se siente orgulloso de esa reacción- la acaricia como sabe o cree que le gustaría a uno que le tocaran y ve como la roja y latente polla suelta un liquido suave y pegajoso que le gustaría probarlo. Y bueno… lo hace y Draco le queda mirando hipnotizado su dedo manchado de la transparente y salada sustancia.

Ve como el otro se impacienta y cambia las posiciones rápidamente. Le abraza por la espalda y la acaricia amando lo tersa y sudada que esta.

Se besan y se besan hasta que maúlla urgente de más placer y cual el otro se lo niega divertido.

Le lame los labios y la punta de la nariz mirándole suplicante con sus grandes ojos verdes y húmedos.

De repente se ve dado vuelta dándole la cara a la cama; el nerviosismo hace mella en el.

Trata de avisarle pero entre maldiciones llenas de goce, ya era tarde.

Unos dedos fríos y viscosos jugaban toqueteando levemente su íntimo anillo de músculos mientras unos labios mordían sus carnosas nalgas. Pidiendo deseoso y tembloroso por más de esa extraña sensación que sus dedos invasores le otorgaban.

Cuando encontró su próstata grito agudo y se curvo casi en su totalidad su espalda sollozante por el placer que dopaba su necesitado cuerpo. Agitado y yendo en búsqueda de esos deliciosos dedos su culo se cerraba en torno de ellos. Mientras Draco entre maldiciones y el rozarse duro y resbaloso contra sus piernas decidía que ya era tiempo.

Terminaba de abrirse por medio de esos _mágicos_ dedos cuando siente algo distinto más duro, más caliente rozándose suave e insistente contra su ano. Gritaría pero sería muy hipócrita cuando el mismo se mueve para que entre en el.

Cuando su cabeza entra su cuerpo se tenso por completo y gime adolorido. Draco para al momento y le mira preocupado, se acomoda para que pueda verle atrás de su cuerpo y asiente para que continúe. El otro sigue indeciso distrayéndole acariciando suavemente su latiente miembro y su boca deseosa de más besos.

En algún momento se da cuenta de que todo, todo de Draco está dentro y muy duro en su interior. Le escocía, le ardía, le latía pero era tan intima que todo desaparecía para dejar solo la placentera sensación de unión entre ellos. Tan abrumadora que le dio ganas de llorar por lo bien que se sentía. Perdía la virginidad con la persona más importante para él. Ni siquiera su colgante estomago podía arruinar aquello. Era el sueño de todo adolescente y por fin lo cumplía.

Las embestidas comenzaron lentas y cuidadosas, Draco jadeaba en contra de su oreja hablándole explícitamente lo que estaba sintiendo, lo que estaba viendo y lo que le estaba haciendo amasando su cuerpo y calentándole hasta puntos desconocidos y brillantes para su ya no tan virgen persona.

Cuando su polla por lo visto es atraída magnéticamente hacia su próstata emite un gemido tan alto que piensa que van a llamar a los aurores porque van a pensar que lo están matando o violando. Cuando en realidad estaba _muriéndose _de lo bien que se sentía.

-Cambiemos de posiciones, oh mierda, Harry como aprietas… te amo tanto joder, amo como gimes rogando mas y mas. Y me miras con esos ojos y joder amo tu boca y…

Invierten posiciones y entre quejidos siente el vacio, Draco le vuelve a levantar para que se siente encima de él y monte su polla roja sangre y dura como un hierro. Un alarido lleno de gozo sale de su mordida boca al momento que el miembro babeante e hirviente vuelve a entrar en él; pero más hondo, más intenso.

Y su cordura desaparece por completo dejando a un muy caliente y necesitado Harry Potter.

_-putajoderdraco_ muévete, muévete dámelo todo, todo… amo tu jodida polla _Merlín bendito_. Más duro, más duro te amo tanto cabrón… Bésame, bésame.

Le suplica entre lágrimas y sollozos; entre besos de boca abierta y mucha lengua.

Draco le agarra de las nalgas y se impulsa contra él, siente el sonido de las testículos chocando contra su carne mientras todo se vuelve más errático y solo puede fijarse en esos ojos grises mientras jadean y gruñe contra el cuello rojo y maltratado del rubio que gruñe adolorido.

Siente que ya va a llegar, se agarra del rubio cabello y no lo suelta tampoco la boca cual se le es adictiva. El orgasmo les llega de improvisto todo se vuelve blanco y brillante. Simultáneamente su cuerpo se tensa por lo casi insoportable que llega a ser tanto placer solo en su cuerpo, un aullido es ahogado en la boca del otro; mientras su cuerpo se rocía por el semen que brota incesante de su rígido y sensible pene acariciado por la mano de su amante.

Queda laxo por la sensación y tiembla por momentos del placer post sexo, Draco aun continua dentro del embistiendo duro y rápido comenzando su orgasmo a mostrarse muerde su hombro hasta sacarle unas gotitas de sangre y se queja. Siente como su interior se moja tanto así que llega a humedecer sus piernas y el cubrecama.

Caen sin gracia en la cama y murmuran sus nombres besándose torpes y cansados hasta que finalmente se quedan dormidos con una sonrisa en la cara y apretujados entre sí.

Mira los posters y se fija en el violín de su _ya no amigo_. No sabe el porqué de ese detalle pero no le importa sus ojos se estaban cerrando solos de lo cómodo y calientito que estaba.

* * *

><p>Despertó adolorido y feliz contra un cuerpo caliente que estaba posesivamente abrazando al suyo. Se acomoda un poco cuando siente movimientos y la respiración cadenciosa a su lado se vuelve más rápida.<p>

-¿en dónde estoy?, oh joder. Mierda, mierda, ¡oh mierda que hice!... jodido alcohol de mierda nunca más te toco en mi puta vida. Todavía está dormido será mejor que desaparezca antes que despierte y… ¡jodida mierda! Siempre me pasa lo peor a mí, ¡jodida mierda!

-¿Draco qué pasa?, ¿te sientes bien?

Aunque le duela se hace el que no escucho nada y que recién se despertó con el alboroto.

-No, no me siento para nada bien, que mierda haces en mi cama desnudo Potter

-Tú lo sabes muy bien _Malfoy_, porque veras que yo no soy el único que esta sin ropa alguna.

Ve como se sonroja y trata de taparse con lo primero que encuentra.

-Mira fue una equivocación estaba borracho y sabes… todo lo que dije fueron eso, desvaríos de borrachos. No siento nada por ti, no te hagas ilusiones tú ni en un millón de años me llegarías a parecer atractivo. Solo que estaba caliente y tú estabas penosamente disponible. Así que si me haces el favor puedes irte necesito dormir y tu presencia me molesta.

No puede creer que diga todo eso. Le hiere en lo mas hondo y le deja una marca en su patética alma y de paso le destruye su baja muy baja autoestima. Se pondría a llorar pero no quiere seguir dándole esa satisfacción al bastardo.

-toda la mierda que me dijiste ¿fue solo para bajar tu calentura?, nunca creí que fueras un bastardo de tal calibre. No te me vuelvas a acercar en lo que te quede de vida. No quiero saber de ti ni de tus estupideces si te mueres mejor para mí. Bastardo insensible.

Le golpea tan fuerte como puede. Solo uno y se marcha adolorido con su ropa en sus brazos.

Llega a una habitación vacía y se desploma en el suelo entre hipidos y sollozos de tristeza y lagrimas. Sabía que no debía dejarse atrapar bajo su encanto… lo sabia e igual lo hizo. Vistiéndose apesumbrado y amargado.

Se marcha de esa casa con unas ganas enormes de largarse ya de allí con una vida nueva y sin alguien que le incinere, envenene y le mate a puñaladas certeras su corazón.

* * *

><p>Paso un año entero en parís.<p>

Conoció a gente maravillosa, se mantuvo en contacto con su gente maravillosa de Londres y extrañamente no se sintió mal por no terminar su época de adolescente en su isla natal y húmeda. Simplemente se enamoro de la ciudad de las luces.

Descubrió tristemente la razón porque nunca sentía chispas ni esas ganas desesperadas que todos sus amigos sentían de follar con la chica de sus sueños. Tenía que admitir que Draco también tuvo su cierta –_importante_- participación en su teoría.

La verdad es que era gay tan gay como los que salían orgullosos en su día de arcoíris y alegría. Y en realidad, sin discriminar como los peluqueros del lugar en donde su madre iba a cortarse su precioso cabello rojo. Y penosamente el también –ya no parecía tanto un gato muerto-. Y en donde secretamente salió con un sobrino de uno de los peluqueros, aquel ese que le enseño _maravillas _con la lengua y le abrió un mundo de posibilidades con su chaqueta de cuero y su motocicleta de chico malo.

Sus padres lo aceptaron sin ningún problema incluso lo sospechaban. Bueno su madre era la que sospechaba. Su padre como siempre iba volando por la vida… Gracias a dios que ya no literalmente.

Sus abuelos les iban a visitar seguido pues Vivian cerca de él y Nagini siempre salía con el a visitar todos los cafes bohemios que existían en parís y eran muchos –generalmente por parte de ella a criticarlos-. Eran excelentes amigos después de que toda situación _novios_ fue borrada y _quemada_. Ella salía con un actor francés que quitaba el aliento _literalmente_ y se le veía muy risueña y feliz.

Decidió también y drásticamente que el último año de estudios, seria de enseñanza Muggle y no mágica, necesitaba estar lo más preparado para su carrera literaria y estudiando pociones no podría aunque quisiera. El novio de su padrino aceptaba _feliz _su decisión de no acercarse más a las pociones, tenía razón que él y ellas no eran compatibles. Y el tiempo pasado en el hospital mágico era cuenta de aquello.

Aunque debía de admitir que por dentro aun se sentía herido y enamorado del Malfoy egoísta que fue su amigo durante toda la niñez y adolescencia.

Podría tener un millón de amantes pero nunca sería lo mismo si no se quitaba esa astilla de su corazón. Nunca podría enamorarse de nadie aunque hubiera gente maravillosa que la quería y la conocía de hace tiempo. Por una maldita noche todo se había ido a la mierda. Trataba y trataba de olvidarle pero era tan difícil y aun el insensible aunque no estuviera allí le hacía llorar de una humillante manera.

Pero ya no más.

El tenía un maldito orgullo que se había construido a pulso y no dejaría que el otro le siguiera sometiendo con su cabeza ególatra del tamaño del mundo.

Había bajado de peso yendo a las caminatas y preparándose para las maratones que asistía periódicamente. No obstante debía de aceptar que había adquirido un mal hábito que para variar Nagini se lo había pegado.

Fumar.

No era la gran cosa, le servía para escribir y cuando estaba nervioso le relajaba. Su madre se molesto pero no le dijo nada ella tenía el mismo poco saludable habito. Eso si, eran mal vistos por su padre.

Había dejado de tocar batería aunque la anhelaba, le causaba muy malos recuerdos.

Usaba lentes de contacto y las gafas, sus queridas gafas las ocupaba cuando estaba cansado de las lentillas y extrañaba nostálgico su vida anterior.

Con sus amigos hablaba todo el tiempo ilusionado de que sus vidas fueran al ritmo tan bueno al que iban.

Mione estaba a punto de convertirse en una famosa concertista y Ron era feliz con que tenía una beca para estudiar psicomagia en la universidad mágica de Londres gratis. Según el menos dilemas para sus padres, todo lo comentaba con un orgullo tan grande que hasta el se sentía orgulloso por ellos.

Creció unos cuantos centímetros y por fin se sentía feliz consigo mismo, hasta hablaba bien francés.

Solo faltaba algo para que todo fuera perfecto y para aquello tenía que ir a su Londres natal. Lo solucionaría y su sueño de una vida deseada se cumpliría sin más.

Una vida en donde no estuviera enamorado del idiota bastardo de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Volvió a Inglaterra y lo primero que hizo saliendo del aeropuerto fue darles una sorpresa a sus amigos. Recorrió nostálgico su añorada Londres. Con sus transitadas y viejas calles. Con el húmedo y frio clima. Y con la misma fría gente. En francia todos era de piel no tanto como Italia pero mucho más que Inglaterra.<p>

Llega en taxi al lugar donde vivían juntos sus mejores amigos.

Abre la puerta del departamento con un alohomora y grita: sorpresa.

-¿quién mierda?... oh joder eres tú, Harry eres tú. Mione ven rápido.

-¿Qué pasa Ron? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?... oh joder, Harry que haces… Harry te extrañe tanto… porque no me avisaste… Tonto.

Hermione tan pronto como salió de su _shock_ le abraza con una fuerza que no recordaba que tuviera.

Ron no se hace de esperar y con sus brazos los rodea para formar un gran abrazo.

Se sueltan y poco a poco vuelven a su rutina de siempre.

Hablan por horas y horas, incluso le ofrecen quedarse en su pequeño hogar pero él niega cálidamente diciendo que tiene otro lugar y se lo habían ofrecido hace tiempo. Pero que los volvería a visitar pronto muy pronto.

Las semanas iban y venían y aunque quisiera los viejos hábitos aun seguían dentro de su persona.

Entre visitas escucho cosas sobre _**él**_. Le asusto lo que oyó.

Semanas después de que se marchara a Francia, Draco tuvo una sobredosis que le dejo en el hospital un mes completo y con daños casi severos a su corazón, fue tan terrible lo que le paso que se ingreso voluntariamente a una clínica de rehabilitación hasta que salió totalmente limpio de allí.

Decidió también el irse a Italia con su familia y los Zabini para comenzar de cero allí. Y no se ha sabido nada de él desde entonces.

Se preocupa ridículamente por él a pesar de todo el daño emocional que le ha hecho y que está seguro que seguirá ocurriendo.

Un mes pasó sumamente rápido entre pruebas de aptitud y volver a socializar con sus antiguos amigos. Todos estaban asombrados con su cambio pero les aseguraba que no había cambiado ni un poco y les picaba con el hablarles siempre en francés. Era diferente a Francia pero se sentía bien estar en casa.

El piso en donde se quedaba era espacioso y acogedor, sin embargo, era bastante caro.

Y por eso decidió conseguirse un compañero. Tenía varios criterios pero después de que el dinero se le hizo escaso prefirió hacerse con uno decente y con dinero.

Cuando ya estaba casi llorando por quedarse casi en la ruina suena el timbre la puerta. Corre esperanzado a ver quién era cuando queda estático y con la boca abierta.

-¿Harry?...

-¿Malfoy?...

Fue tan bizarro que quedo en blanco por algunos segundos, aun así el enojo hacia su persona regreso renovado y con grandes dimensiones.

Es decir le cerró la puerta en plena y sorprendida cara.

No alcanzo en su totalidad cuando un pie y una mano le impiden el cerrado. Forcejeo contra el otro intentando no oírle, pero no funciono.

-pusiste en el panfleto que necesitabas a alguien sin especificar características así que me tomas o te quedas en la calle. Decide cuatro ojos no tienes muchas opciones.

-prefiero estar en la calle que quedarme en algún lugar con tu estúpido trasero ególatra. ¡Lo juro!

-bien por ti llámame cuando estés suplicando que vuelva.

-nunca lo hare imbécil ahora vete, vete.

Inmediatamente de eso se siente tan intranquilo que se fuma una cajetilla casi entera. Se despierta al día siguiente con toda su cara babeada y con su cuerpo repleto de punzadas de dolor por dormirse en sillón del balcón en mala posición y resfriado.

Pasa las semanas y se quedaba cada vez más en la ruina hasta que no soporta más y llama al idiota que le solicito como compañero de cuarto.

-sabia que me ibas a llamar.

-no me subestimes aun te puedo echar si quiero.

Las miradas son retadoras y enfadadas.

Al final Draco se queda, firman un contrato que dura hasta que el del departamento termine o sea en dos meses más y se rehúsan a hablarse –aceptándolo más el que el otro-. No se ven casi nunca. Para no verle la cara prefiere salir todos los días y así ahorrarse una tragedia.

Draco comienza a acercársele y no puede evitar abrirse de nuevo a él. Gracias a Merlín que no literalmente.

Se ve tan cambiado, tan maduro, tan _sexy… _que no puede evitar que en las noches culpable se masturbe pensando en el. Y después salga para tener sexo con desconocidos para no seguir imaginándose cosas que no debería con el otro.

Conversan, tratan de nuevo de ser amigos.

Esta vez pase lo que pase _solo amigos_.

Hablan de cosas que no sabía –secretos, confesiones, anécdotas, todo de aquello- y que era tan raro por parte del otro y bueno… de él. Suponía que era la fuerza de la costumbre.

Al final del primer mes eran los mejores amigos de nuevo.

Draco, cosa rara, le recriminaba lo de fumar y lo aceptaba aunque el rubio haya hecho lo que haya hecho. Sentía una conocida calidez en el pecho al ver la forma en que le cuidaba.

Una noche en que miraban las estrellas desde su balcón comenzaron a hablar de sus sueños, que era lo que planeaban a futuro y le sorprendió gratamente que Draco quisiese ser historiador. Le conto que estando en Florencia conoció tanto del arte y de la historia de allí, que decidió que era totalmente para él y que quería estudiarla.

Se ven a los ojos y todo era tan intenso que el beso no fue nada sorprendente y los otros que siguieron tampoco.

Los días pasan y su conexión aumenta y aumenta hasta límites insospechados.

Nunca llega a ser algo físico sino era algo _espiritual_.

Llega un día que recibe una llamada del extranjero. Era una voz con acento americano. Le hablaba de que estaba aceptado para Harvard con una beca por sus altas calificaciones y que disponía de dos semanas para aceptarlo o no.

Sus rodillas tiemblan y se apoya sorprendido en el muro más cercano.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Siente que se va a desmayar y bueno… al final todo se pone negro en su cabeza.

Unas palmaditas gentiles en sus mejillas le despierta.

-Harry, Harry, te encuentras bien

-umm no lo sé, me das un beso para saberlo.

-eres un idiota me asustaste.

Con su tono irritado y con su entrecejo fruncido aun así le da un beso tierno en los labios y en una zona punzante en la cabeza que supone que es donde se golpeo.

Su relación se afianza hasta el borde de que siente que no puede estar más enamorado del otro. No sabe qué hacer con su postulación a Harvard no quiere separarse de él así que está preparando para preguntárselo. Tiene un plan pero sabe que es algo arriesgado.

Mientras se abraza a Draco viendo una película de horror antigua que le gusta al otro. Tomando una cerveza y comiendo pizza helada tiembla de nerviosismo por dentro.

* * *

><p>-Draco me llamaron de Harvard para ir a estudiar allí con una beca completa y quería saber que pensabas… porque tú eres muy importante para mí y tu aceptación se me es muy valiosa. Y si no quieres me puedo quedar aquí contigo. Otras universidades de aquí también me ofrecen lo mismo y tu opinión, ya sabes…<p>

Le mira tímido y con sus manos en el regazo jugando nerviosas con el botellín frio de cerveza entre ellas. Están en un parque sentados frente a frente.

-es tu decisión, yo no tengo nada que ver con eso.

Lo dice todo de una forma muy cruda, como si todo lo que hubiera ocurrido entre ellos fuera polvo en el viento y no tuviera algún valor para su rubia persona. Con los ojos apartados de la suya.

-de verdad eso piensas.

-si…

-entonces será mejor que me vaya yendo entonces, el avión parte en unas horas más.

-bien…

-Adiós Draco ojala seas feliz…

-tú también cuatro ojos.

Le besa tierno en los labios y sabe a despedida.

-te quiero ególatra…

Lo último es tan bajo que solo lo escucha él y siente como su corazón se partía un poquito más de lo que ya estaba. Mientras se alejaba de la persona que más quería en el universo entero y tratando de no llorar como la reina del drama que era y que trataba de escapar furiosa.

Llega a su casa tomando la decisión que creía más correcta agarra sus maletas y parte incierto al aeropuerto para su nuevo futuro en estados unidos. Y en la escuela más prestigiosa de allí y probablemente en el mundo.

* * *

><p>Se encuentran en un Harvard lleno de hojas y cálidamente otoñal<p>

Se sorprende y penosamente se pone a llorar allí mismo en medio de la calle y rodeado de universitarios.

Era demasiado y no creía ser capaz de aguantar más de eso. Por mucho que le amara le dolía profundo.

-lo lamento tanto, soy el imbécil más grande del universo entero y mi orgullo no me dejaba admitir que sentía cosas mas que fuertes hacia ti, pero me arrepiento tanto ahora. Solo quiero estar contigo abrazarte y no dejarte ir nunca. Y ahora no estoy borracho ni soy un adolescente inmaduro. soy solo yo desnudando mi alma. Y no quiero seguir haciéndote sufrir… si quieres que me vaya me iré y te dejare en paz para siempre. Y lo aceptare porque tú eres lo más importante para mí y siempre lo serás.

-Eres un imbécil más grande del mundo, pero aun así no quiero que te vayas. Aunque hayas hecho lo que hayas hecho estoy muy enamorado de ti. Y sé que tu de hace mucho tiempo también. Nos hacemos mucho daño pero aun así te amo como a nada en el mundo.

-¿Pero aun así me quieres? ¿Aun con mis grandes defectos y mis estúpidas jodidamente grandes metidas de pata?

Y lo más triste y grandioso del mundo, es que era cierto y nunca le dejaría ir. No a esos grises que le miran desesperados llenos de amor.

-Te amo jodido petulante podrías ser un asesino caníbal y aun así te seguiré amando.

-entonces ¿quieres ser oficialmente mi novio?

Se lo dice rápido y aun así no lo piensa mucho.

-creo que me arrepentiré pero… si quiero estar contigo Draco Malfoy.

El más alto suelta la sonrisa más luminosa que le ha visto en toda su vida y se siente enamorar aun mas. El otro le seca sus lagrimas delicadamente mientras de puntillas besaba los pálidos labios de su ahora _por fin _novio y se dirigían a su pequeño departamento en el norte del campus.

Redescubrirían cosas muy interesantes de sí mismos y _porque no la cama también. _

Una sonrisa malvada cubre su rostro. Le castigaría de alguna u otra forma, pero preferiría que fuera placentera. Sintiendo la mano cálidamente cogida a la suya orgulloso y estúpidamente enamorado.

* * *

><p>Dentro del minúsculo espacio el aire era sexo puro, se besaban como siempre quisieron libres y felices. Harry no se sintió mal cuando el otro le toco por encima de su playera gris y raída. Nunca la dejo de usar.<p>

Soltó un pequeño gemido que pareció amplificado en su habitación. Draco levanto la cabeza y le vio a los ojos el gris absorbido por el negro y tan voraz que su miembro se puso latente y caliente por esa desmedida atención.

Quiso no ser menos y con desesperación se agarro de las delicadas hebras platinas y le dio un beso sucio y obsceno que les robo casi todo el aire.

Un hilo transparente colgaba de sus bocas él lo lamio. Draco emitió una especie de ronroneo y su vena dominante salió a la escena le tomo de los hombros y lo soltó en la vieja cama rechinante. Miradas desafiantes iban y venían entre sí. Y el gano cuando sus labios evitaron la roja boca y fueron por su esbelto y aristocrático cuello mordisqueando y marcándolo como suyo. Exclamaciones ahogadas trataban de salir de su obstinado dueño que se muerde los labios desesperado.

Pero no hacía nada para evitarlo.

Se desnudan poco a poco.

Y se ven como si fuera de nuevo su primera vez juntos.

Draco le lame y le sorbe hasta el alma hasta que decide que quiere ser montado por su recién estrenado novio. Y el acepta gustoso.

Se llena de gemidos mientras sube y baja por el pene muy duro del rojo y excitado hombre debajo suyo. No le deja que le acaricie solo que vea mientras se recorre a sí mismo.

El otro no aguanta y con su conocida fuerza le deja en la cama y agarrándole de las caderas embiste duro y placenteramente hasta dejarle gritando de celestial que se sentía.

Le besa por las mejillas, por los parpados, por cualquier parte menos la que el ansiaba que le besara.

Y se desespera, se agita, se revuelve en contra del otro dándole encuentro a su latente erección atrapándola dentro de sí mismo y provocando gruñidos casi animales en el otro. En venganza Draco le muerde sus sensibles pezones los deja rojos y adoloridos. Y a él sollozante le ruega que le toque.

Acariciándole con la cadera y con la mirada vidriosa. Jadean casi al unisonó.

Cree que hasta sus corazones latían sincronizados y _enamorados_.

Draco se comparece de él –aunque cree que era porque tampoco el iba a durar tanto- y le acaricia su pene cubierto de pre semen y latiendo por estar a punto de llegar al mismo tiempo que sus embestidas se recrudecían y terminaban los dos al mismo tiempo besándose desesperados y gritando sus nombres. El más bien maullaba su orgasmo adolorido de tanto tiempo esperando correrse. Draco le mira con casi todo su cuerpo ruborizado y con una mirada tan embelesada que casi le hace ponerse a llorar. No estaban teniendo sexo estaban haciendo el amor.

Recorriéndose como si fuera la primera vez.

Se besan cansados por el esfuerzo físico y sentimental.

Susurrándose antes de dormir cuanto se amaban. Cierra los ojos esperanzados que Draco aun siga ahí y vuelve a ver el violín que dejaron allí junto sus pertenecías.

Se duerme feliz y placido entre los brazos de su ahora novio. Ni siquiera siente ganas de fumar, con Draco allí se siente lo bastante inspirado y alegre.

* * *

><p>En la mañana dentro de un enredo de piernas y sabanas unos cabellos suaves acarician su rostro y le saludan con dulzura en los labios con un muy poco atractivo aliento mañanero.<p>

-te amo cuatro ojos.

-yo también vanidoso petulante.

-ahora ve esclavo a hacerme el desayuno tu amo esperara descansando en esta placida cama y ve desnudo que quiero disfrutar la vista.

-yo te iré a hacer el desayuno idiota egocéntrico.

Se tira encima de el e infantilmente comienza a golpearle con una almohada que tenía a mano. El otro en venganza le hace cosquillas hasta que le tiene llorando de la risa pidiendo entre carcajadas clemencia.

Se abrazan y se miran por minutos, se acercan y se besan perezosamente rozando sus cuerpos suave y amorosamente. Se sienten duros y entre risas y jadeos. Vuelven a hacerlo sin toda esa urgencia de la noche anterior en esta se redescubren y se enamoran más aun si eso era posible.

Terminan jadeantes y vuelven a besarse.

-¿duchémonos y después hagamos el desayuno entre los dos? Ya mi no esclavo.

-Suena perfecto y después rápidamente vamos al campus tengo un trabajo importante que tengo que hacer con Luna y a ella no le gusta los atrasos dice que los peces voladores madrugadores se ensañan con los poco responsables.

Una sonrisa luminosa cubre su rostro aun cuando se acuerda de que tiene que volver a la vida rutinaria con sus amigos y Draco a su lado.

-¿Luna también estudia aquí? Whoah no lo sabía. De verdad la promesa que se hicieron fue en serio.

-Vamos chico historiador tenemos que ir a bañarnos que apestamos y claro que estudia aquí es magnífica estudiante y la adoro es una dulce chica.

-Me gusta como hueles así… me excita y no la menciones mas, mientras te vea con intenciones poco sanas, mancillas su nombre.

Ama secretamente como le cela sin embargo prefiere dejar el tema ahí.

-Eres un cerdo Draco Malfoy que pensaría tu madre de eso.

-Ella no tiene que enterarse de eso chico remilgoso y además tú me amas así y no te ha molestado ni un poco como la boca de este cerdo te lame, te toca, te besa…

-Ya entendí eres un imposible aun así a la ducha o el sexo estará prohibido para ti.

-no tienes que amenazarme con eso, voy si tú me acompañas.

-vamos y podemos tener algo de acción y bautizarla, tu sabes…

-no sabes cuánto te amo.

-no te preocupes dímelo cuantas veces quieras.

Le besa sonriente mientras con el pie cierra la puerta de baño.

Ahora su vida si era perfecta y nada podría cambiarlo, mientras siente las caricias amorosas y húmedas de Draco bajo el agua de la ducha. Sonríe por fin feliz.

El otoño se sentía en la ciudad de Boston y toda la ciudad revolucionaria con la llegada de los universitarios.

Su relación iba viento en popa. Y mejor aun que sabía de la beca de Draco para estudiar allí con él. Parecían estúpidamente recién casados.

Y después asistirían a la boda de Ron y Hermione. Y si insistía a Draco a la de Nagini con su novio hollywoodense.

Y si iba bien quizás a la suya propia también suspira enamorado.

Toda esa mierda para terminar feliz.

Parecía una típica película hollywoodense de amor.

Y no le importaba ni un comino.

Mientras con accio trae su desayuno a la cama para seguir aprovechando su tiempo con su novio.

_**FIN…**_

**_comentarios? :D_**


End file.
